The Accidental rider
by Dark-Magician-41
Summary: The first Kamen Rider Kabuto Naruto crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**The Accidental Rider**

**Chapter 1**

**Accepting the Terms and Meeting the Shinobi**

Summer Vacation. A time where most people, mainly kids in school, teens in college, and some business men and women get together with their family, have fun, work in part time jobs, and other things. One kid was not exactly having a fun time dealing with his mother's backyard.

"I know when I came back from my grandmother's house I would have to deal with my mom's backyard but that's ridiculous." He said as he staggered into the house from the Texas summer heat.

As he flopped down on the white leather couch in the living room he fell asleep instantly. Oh and before I go on this kids name is Jason Kimball. He had a somewhat average nineteen year old with five-eleven foot frame, the muscles of a martial artist with brown curly hair and slightly tanned skin. What was most spectacular about this kid was his eyes. His left was a normal hereditary dark brown, but his right was electric blue. As soon as his eyes close for a nap he heard someone speak to him.

"Jason."

His eyes instantly snap open his right eyes glowing. He looks around to find himself in what appeared to be a huge lake of aqua green water. He did what any normal human would do and tried to hold his breath. After a while he had to breathe and found out that he was okay.

"Jason. You must travel from your world to another. Choose your weapons and skills but choose wisely because what you choose with affect the outcome."

"Is this a joke?" Jason asked as he waited a while for an answer when he didn't get one he began thinking.

'I guess I'll just humor whoever is joking with me and just go with it.' Thinking for a while longer he began he selection.

"The martial art abilities or Ranma Saotome along with his knowledge and Ki level but I want the Ki sealed and unlocked bit by hit until I've reached the level of control needed for it; the Kabuto, Sasword, Drake, Zabee, Gatack, Hyper, and Perfect Zectors, as well as the Kabuto Extender with unlimited fuel, oil and what not. And that's it."

As he said what he wanted the Zectors, including their Henshin device and the Kabuto Extender appeared in front of him as the strange voice began again, "You have choose your swords and your abilities. But be warned, the enemy's minions are everywhere, hiding in plain sight."

Soon Jason woke up to someone pounding on the front door, put on his miniature transition lenses, and picked up the Jazz Diet Pepsi that his mother usually drinks and glared at it.

"That does it I'm never drinking mom's drinks every again, they produce strange dreams."

He heard the door pounding again and walked over to it making sure his light blue jeans and white shirt with the words, 'I'm put a dressed, what more do you want?' written on it in black were in order. He opened the door to see three of his old buddies standing there. One wore blue jeans, a long sleeved button up shirt and brown cowboy boots, his brown hair messed up as usual. The other had on cream colored shirts, a dark blue band shirt with flip flops on, his dirty blond hair messed up.

"Glad to see your lazy ass is up bro." The cowboy said in a rough voice glaring up at Jason literally thanks to his five foot even body.

"Shut the fuck up Mat." Jason said still tired even with the nap.

"You are lazy Jas." The blond said as he watched the two stare each other down.

"Shut up ass licker." Jason started.

"Cock sucker!!" Joe retaliated.

"Ass whore!!" Mat added in.

"MOTHERFUCKER!!!"

"BITCH WITH A DICK!!"

"WINDOW LICKER!!!"

With Mat's insult they all stopped one-upping for a sec before laughing their asses off.

"How long as it been since we did that?" Jason asked wiping away his tears.

"Almost as long as our last fight." Mat said calming down.

The trio of friends use to train together, usually kicking each other's asses until one is left standing. They stayed tight every since they met each other in elementary school watching each other's back and kicking all of the bullies asses when every they tried to rise up against them.

"So what's up?" Jason asked leaning on the door frame.

"We were wondering if you wanted to come with us to the local haunts and pick up a few chicks with us." Joe said before he found himself talking to a cloud shaped like his friend.

Soon he was back wearing a grey shirt that had a road construction sign on it that said 'Sorry, mind close until further notice,' dark blue jeans with silver and black sneakers, a light brown hunter's vest with fingerless gloves that had small metal knuckle studs.

"What are we doing here?!? LET'S PAINT THE TOWN RED!!!"

Soon the trio was going from party to party getting a few numbers with Jason getting the most. Now girl's from Jason's home town like two different kinds of boys, the strong and the exotic. For those that liked strong guys most boys would just beat each other up, the last man standing got the girl's number. For the exotic, Jason won hands down with his duel eyes. Because of that most guys, mainly ones with girlfriends, would try and jump the poor guy.

Now when every Jason's about to get jumped on from behind his blue eye would glow then he would redirect the guy's body towards either a wall, pole, or a near by trash can/dumpster and let them either knock themselves out or humiliate them.

"Still using that eye?" Joe asked after the tenth redirection.

"Yep." He said happily as he watched the poor guy get dumped like yesterday's garbage.

Now let me tell you about Jason's eye. He was born with it and yet he was not. Before he was thirteen he had two normal brown eyes, but when he hit puberty that all changed. You see nearly everyone on Jason's mom side of the family has a talent dealing with the supernatural. His grandfather had the ability to see into the future while one of his cousins could heal minor wounds with her energy.

Jason's eye had the ability to not only see into the future but also rape people's minds and pull out any and all information he wanted, but at a price. When he first got the eye he kept on fainting from the energy lost until they covered the eye with an eye patch. It wasn't until a wandering martial artist helped him control the eye and thus his Ki with out the patch. And now while he can control to an extant how far in the future he sees and for how long, but from time to time a vision will pop up out of no where or his eyes would get out of control. Thankfully the last part was rare but it has happened.

"Man that should be illegal in our fights." Matt said shaking his head.

"I don't use it remember stupid. I only use it in other fights." Jason said he dodged another flying guy.

Soon Jason dropped off his friends and headed for home. Soon he was in his old room, playing the first Naruto PS2 game as Hinata, one of his favorite characters, along with Anko. Soon a storm began brewing outside. It slowly became one of the worst ones ever in the history of Jason's hometown. Soon it got so bad that Jason decided to save his game and turn it off. Just as he touched the off button to the PS2 a bolt of lightning came down from the sky, hit a nearby power line, thru the house's wiring, and straight thru the plug on the PS2 electrocuting Jason knocking him out.

Some time later Jason slowly woke up and sat up with a groan.

"What the hell happened?" He asked himself before he felt something that should have been out of place in his room.

He fully opened his eyes and saw that he was in a forest of some type. As he stood up he felt that his body was different somehow. He looked his body over with a medical eye that he gained from his mother an RN or registered nurse. His entire body's muscles and double somehow, his arm that were once similar to someone who practiced martial arts as a hobby for a few years changed to something akin to someone who practiced almost every waking moment since they could walk. His legs were the same way while his upper body went from a cute hard working boy to a handsome man. Jason's face also lost some of the lingering baby fat and became more angular.

Not only did his body change but his clothes as well. Where he once wore a white sleeping T was now a dark crimson red shirt with a one horned silver beetle with two prongs on either side of it. (Think of the ZECT symbol without the ZECT in it) The plain PJs became dark blue jeans with his usual silver and black sneakers with, what felt to be, steel covering his toes. The whole entire thing was covered with a dark purple and dark gold open trench coat. Around his neck was a copper necklace with a copper dog tag of a dragon on it, a blue guitar pick with a red dragon on the right side of the dog tag, and a small blue and gold shield on the left. He also had twin fingerless gloves on his hands as well.

"What the hell is going on?" He wondered as he looked around.

He looked at the base of the tree he was sleeping under and saw something that blew his mind even more. There lying on the ground was the Kabuto/Gatack buckle, the Zabee Brace, and the Drake Grip with the Sasword yaiber leaning on the tree. For a while he pondered what the HELL was going on before he just shrugged his shoulders and started putting on the Henshin devises. The Buckle went on his waist and disappeared when he clicked it together; the Drake grip went in the left outer pocket of the trench coat while the sword went into a special slot that seemed made for it on his right side inside the coat.

As for the Zabee brace, he rolled down his left sleeve and was about to put it around his wrist when something stopped him. For a second he just stood their before walking out of the shade of the tree and threw the Brace up into the air. As it went thru the air he rolled up his left sleeve before rolling down the coat's right one. He held out his hand and the brace just dropped into it before he slapped it on his right wrist. He rolled the sleeve up and started walking.

"Best I can do right now is to pick a direction and just walk." He said before he slapped himself on the head, "And stop talking to myself."

Soon he reached a village that somehow felt familiar to him. He saw that the building all around him was in disrepair and the people looked like there were either dieing from hunger of beaten with a stick. A few of them started at him like he was a piece of meat and he showed his sword to those people to make them keep their distance not wanting to kill anyone without just cause. After a while he heard a woman screaming and rushed to see what was happening.

He found the source in an alleyway where three men were harassing a beautiful long black haired woman with a small child around eight or nine clutching her leg. Each of the scum had a katana at their sides yet they wore clothing that said they worked for the highest bidder.

"Your father has yet to stop building his bridge." One of them with an eye patch said, "I guess he needs to be reminded about what happens to thought who try to be heroes."

He reached out towards the woman but stopped when he felt a cold blade on his neck. His comrades turned around to see who was stopping them while the mother and son just looked around the man. Jason's brown eye was cold while his right eye was glowing slightly.

"I suggest you stop what you were doing before I take your other eye."

He stepped back holding his sword tightly as the goons all turned towards him.

"Well look what we got here boys, someone trying to play hero." another man wearing a heavy purple coat said pulling out his sword.

"I guess he needs a lesson too." Another one said as the rest of the five goons pulled out their blades.

They started to attack him but the tight alleyway made it so that they had to fight the kid one at a time. They started pushing Jason back as he defended with his yaiber trying to stay where he was. Unfortunately they were able to push him out enough to surround him and since Jason wasn't really a sword fighter much he had a lot of close calls as they blades nearly nicked him. The only things that saved him were his speed which he was proud of.

'Damn!!!" he thought as he danced away from another to blade only to duck as one came for his head, 'I need the Zabee zector!!!"

As soon as he thought that he heard something that made him smile.

"STANDBY!!!"

A yellow, silver and black mechanical hornet, triple the size of a regular one, cam flying from out of no where sending the goons back and allowing Jason to sheath his sword before catching the wasp in his left hand as he revealed his Zabee brace.

With a loud cry of, "Henshin!" he snapped the wasp onto the brace before twisting it slightly making the hornet face his fist.

"HENSHIN," His wasp zector echoed as a hexagonal field expanded form the brace and covered his body forming the masked form of the Zabee armor.

Bulky silver armor with bits of yellow and green over lapped a black bodysuit. It had double shoulder pads with the inside one yellow with a single black circle vet on the shoulder, and the outside ones silver with yellow edging with a hexagonal curve to it. Silver and yellow cylindrical sections ran down his arms, five per arm, with metal on the tops off his hands and three small pieces of metal on each of his fingers for added protection. His helmet was silver with the visor looking like a bee made from hexagons and a pair of small silver antennas. Around his waist was a silver metal belt with the buckle having the ZECT symbol on it. He also had metal on his feet and shins formed to look like boots with large pieces of metal on the outsides of his tights as well as the knees to act like knee pads.

"Let's dance." The newly born rider said before he rushed the first stunned goon.

Jason sent the goon flying with a fierce upper cut that sent the guy up into the air and landed on the ground with a thump. That shook the others out of their stupor and charged the hero. Even with the bulky and heavy armor, Jason was easily able to duck and dodge the swords and using a form of Muay Thai that emphasized more on power then speed he broke bones and sent many a goon flying. On the last on he ducked to the side as the goon was going for an over head slash and grabbed the blade, his padded gloves keeping him from cutting himself, and sent an elbow into the sword shattering it in half.

The goon stumbled back and just stared at his sword like the villagers stunned that someone was that powerful, "But how? This sword was made from the best metal that Gato could buy!!!"

"I guess this Gato person didn't want such swords in the hands of his goons." Jason said off handily before punching the goon in the face sending him to dreamland.

The kid took a slow deep breath to calm him self as the Zabee zector disconnected from the brace. Since the armor lost its power source it fell away from Jason in hexagonal pieces revealing his civilian form.

Some of the goons were still functional and Jason gave them a warning, "Take you pack and leave, and if Gato wants to rumble at anytime, tell him I'll be ready."

Not wanting another piece of the kid the goons still up or just awake gather their comrades and left in a hurry, one of them taking the broken sword. Jason sighed and was about to go on his way when the woman called out to him.

"Excuse me," she said, "Thank you for saving me and my son."

"No problem," the nineteen year old said blushing a bit at the praise, "just doing what most people would do."

"You an exceptional person, uh…"

"Jason, Jason Kimball. And you would be?"

"Oh," the woman said blushing embarrassingly, "Forgive my rudeness, its Tsunami, and this is my son, Inari."

As they kept on talking the boy, Inari just stared at the older teen with amazement,"You took down, Gato's men." he said with amazement.

"They weren't that hard," Jason said humbly, "It was easy with the rider armor."

"Do you have a place to stay?" Tsunami asked knowing that this boy was not with Gato.

"Not really. I was going to find an inn but I don't have any money with me since a gang of Highway men distracted me while one of them took my pack behind my back."

"You could stay at my father's house for a while. It was an inn se we have lots of room."

Jason went wide eye as he waved his hands in fornt of his face, "I wouldn't want to be a bother to your family Tsunami-san."

"I want to thank my savior, and you won't be a bother. How about when you get enough money on you, you can pay me back. You did say that all you had were your weapons and the clothes on your back." Tsunami said with a bright smile.

"Well…" Jason try saying as he rubbed that back on his neck.

"Please Ossan." Inari asked hoping that he was wrong about heroes.

"Well…" Jason stated again but was subjected to the puppy-dog eyes by Tsunami and Inari, "Okay, okay! Just turn off the eyes!!!"

And that how Jason came to live with Tsunami and her son and father. I wonder what will happen next for our hero?

**DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41**

"I've had this idea for a while and I wanted to put it up to see how you readers might like it. This one is a kind of a self insert but with a lot of changes to it. What do you think of it so far?"


	2. Chapter 2

**The Accidental Rider**

**Chapter 2**

**Konoha Shinobis, meet the Kamen Rider**

It has been a little over a month since Jason came to the Naruto world and gained the most powerful Zectors of Kamen Rider Kabuto. He met up with Tsunami's father Tazuna and started living in their house. He got a job guarding the people that smuggled in supplies and what not thanks to his armors. He was also putting the spurs to Gato by doing drive by on his mansion/fortress and since he was never caught thanks to the god like speed he gained when he "CAST OFF" his bulky rider armor.

He was slowly becoming a hero to the small village but Jason could only do so much. He was only one man anyway. Tazuna took some of the money Jason gave to his daughter for rent and went to Konoha a few weeks after Jason settled in. Even thought Inari complained greatly since he thought anyone else besides Jason would only get killed. Jason did try to get the kid to believe that the world was full of Heroes but the stubborn boy flat out refused to believe him. The older teen knew that Inari would need a bigger push then he could give him and that would be in the form of Naruto.

While Jason was out helping the smugglers again Tsunami was cooking some food for when Jason came back when she heard her father coming in with a few people.

"How are you my super daughter?!?!" He said as the team from Konoha came in behind him, two of them carrying another one with the last one hovering over them.

Tsunami looked and gasped a bit. The team was a bunch of children just older then her own son. One of them, a boy, had an orange and blue jumpsuit with wild short blond hair with deep blue eyes, and three whisker like scars on his face. The other boy had on a blue shirt and white shorts with white and blue leg and arm warmers with black hair that looked like a duck's ass. Both of them were holding up an older silver haired man that wore a dark blue shirt and Shinobi pants with a dark green vest over the entire things.

The last one, a girl, had long pink hair and green emerald eyes. She wore a red and white dress with long slits on either side of the skirt with dark green shorts underneath. All three of them had dark blue headbands with silver plates on them; the males wore them on their forehead with the oldest of them tilted over his left eyes, while the girl had her on the top of her head.

"Oh my," she said as she went to see if they were alright. "Are all of you okay?"

"We are, "The black haired boy said grunting as he tried to keep the older man up, "But we need a place to put, Kakashi Sensei."

Soon Tsunami got Kakashi settled and the rest of the team form Konoha also rested. Later Kakashi got up and told his students that he was alright.

"Who was the kid in the mask?" The pink haired girl asked Kakashi.

"He was a Oinin from the Kirigakure." He gave his students a short explanation of what Oinin do and at the end they were fully spooked.

After a while Kakashi laid down to get some rest. But for some reason he could not, as if he was missing something. After a while he shot up as it hit him like a freight train.

"What's wrong sensei?" the girl of the group asked.

"No Sakura. Something's wrong." He said as he began to put the pieces together.

"What do you mean?" the blond piped up from where he was sitting with his teammates.

"Do you remember what I said about when the Oinin takes care of a corpse, Naruto?"

"So what?" the blacked hair boy said form the door as he leaned on it, "Zabuza's dead and gone."

"Not quite Sasuke. Remember the weapons the Oinin used to take Zabuza down?"

Sasuke thought for a moment before his eyes went wide, "No way."

"Yes," Kakashi said as he saw Sasuke getting it, "Zabuza may still be alive."

After a bit more explaining about the Oinin Kakashi said that they were going to start training for the future battle with Zabuza and his accomplice.

"Boy, this is going to get interesting!!!" Naruto said jumping to his feet.

"Maybe," a small voice said from the door way.

When they looked it was Inari wearing a striped flowerpot like hat.

"If they can get passed Gato's men like Neesan can then I say they might." He said with a smirk.

Before anyone could say anything there was a loud mechanical, "CLOCK OVER" and an armored person appeared behind the boy. The person wore a black body suit with a silver chest plate that had the body of a large purple scorpion on the right side with the tail going to the silver belt and around his waist. His shoulder pads were styled after a scorpion's claws while oval pieces of armor adorned his upper and lower arms for some protection. His helmet was mainly purple with large green eyes separated by an arrow like tail, and on both sides of the silver faceplate the helmet was sapped to look like mandibles on a scorpion. Above his green eyes was a scorpion tail poised to strike.

"Inari," the armored male, judging by his voice, said rapping the top of the kid's head with his knuckles, "What have I told you about different heroes?"

"I don't care!!!" he shouted at the man, "If they can scare Gato like you have been doing then I might start believing that anyone can be a hero!!!"

With that he raced up the stairs to his room. The armored man sighed before reaching behind his back and pulled out a sword for no where. The Shinobi were stunned seeing a sword appear where one could not be hidden. The sword was a weird one to be sure. The blade was similar to a Katana except the cutting part was purple and the blunt part was silver. Between the blade and the handle, which was also purple, there was a purple and silver scorpion with its tail pressed up against its body, the claws acting like guards.

The person gripped the scorpion and pulled it away from the sword revealing it was a separate part of the strange weapon. As he did his armor fell away from his body to reveal Jason to the Shinobis. He placed the scorpion on his shoulder where it came to life. It turned to him and clicked its claws at him in anger it looked like.

"I know we didn't get a lot of battling done. It WAS only a routine smuggling operation and Gato's men seemed a bit busy at the moment so it was easy." Jason said to the scorpion surprising the Shinobi again.

The scorpion clicked its claws again making Jason roll his eyes, "You just like fighting Sasword. Just go recharge; I may have to call you or the other Zectors later."

The scorpion clicked its claws at him one more time before jumping of the boy's shoulder and scurrying off. Jason rubbed the bridge of his nose with his unoccupied hand as he sheathed his sword into his trench coat.

"Why did I use the hot headed zector for guard duty today? Why didn't I use drake or Kabuto instead?"

The teen looked at the team from Konoha before turning to Tazuna, "I thought I gave you enough money for an A or B rank mission Ossan. What's with the Genin?"

The grey-haired man sighed as he said, "It was a lot higher then we thought Jason."

"Ooops," Jason said seeing his mistake. He turned to them bowing deeply, "Forgive me. I'll give you the rest of the money for an A rank mission later."

After a round of introductions the team from Konoha and the Kamen Rider sat in the room that Kakashi was in as Tsunami and her father went to get dinner ready.

"So your going to train there gakis here?" Jason asked after Kakashi explained what has happened.

"Yes, I was wondering if you could train one of them. I need all the help I can get." Kakashi said as he laid on the Futon Tsunami laid out for him.

"Sure but I get to choose who." Jason said laying down the law.

"I was thinking about having you train Sasuke but it's your choice." The sensei of the team said with a shrug.

Jason nodded before he began scrutinizing the kids, his brown eye going sub zero cold, while his blue eye glowed eerily. Both Sasuke and Sakura flinched when they felt the hard gaze on them but when the eyes turned to Naruto he took the stare in stride.

Jason smiled as he found his student and pointed him out saying, "I'll train Naruto here. He's got more potential then your other students."

Sasuke was seething when a non Shinobi said that the Dobe had more potential then him, the last Uchiha. Sakura was not also taking it well.

"WHY ARE YOU TRAINING THE DOBE AND NOT SASUKE-KUN?!?! HE WAS NAMED ROOKIE OF THE YEAR!!!"

"And that is all he will ever be in my book onna. Rookies are just hindrances to professionals no matter what field they are in." Jason said with a bit of venom.

"But he's also the resident Genin Genius of Konoha." Kakashi said putting in his two cents for his favorite student.

"Oooooh, He's a genius as well." Jason said in an enlightened tone.

When they heard that for Jason, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi started beaming while Naruto started grumbling.

"That makes me want to teach him even less." That took the sails out of three of the four members of the team from Konoha.

"What do you mean?" Naruto said being the only one who was not affected by the comment.

"The title of genius is a Shitty title that needs to be eradicated from the earth. As far as I'm concerned people who have the title of genius need to be beaten into the ground on a regular basis because they have their heads to far up their ass at times that they instantly think that they are right and everyone else is wrong when usually it's the opposite. The only type of 'Genius' I will ever acknowledge is the ones that had shed blood, sweat, and, tears every step of the way to gain their title."

Three of the members of the Konoha Team grind their teeth together as they head this blasphemy towards the last Uchiha of Konoha. Jason just ignored them knowing that with or without his Zectors he could probably hold them off. He might not be at the level Ranma was at near the end of his series but he felt like he was close there was just a large wall in front of him stopping him, that and his age. Since he was older then when Ranma was when he got serious about Martial Arts he had a up hill battle to get to where he could defend himself against a couple of jounin, ANBU if he pushed it, with out his zector.

Jason turned to Naruto who was stunned that someone not only stood up from him but said that he had more talent then Sasuke-teme. "Well what do you say kid? Want to give it a shot?"

Naruto soon shook himself out of his stupor and jumped up yelling, "HAI!!!!!"

Jason chuckled a bit as he saw Naruto dancing around like crazy, "Okay but first you must learn how to keep calm and quiet. It's a part of my martial arts as well as a part of your Shinobi career."

Sakura snorted as she heard that, "Naruto being quiet. I doubt it form the Dobe that probably cheated to pass the Genin Exam."

Just as she said that Naruto calmed down a looked defeated look. What Jason saw and heard pissed him off and before anyone could do anything he smacked Sakura on top of her head.

"DO NOT DISRESPECT MY STUDENT!!!" he cried using the Soun Tendo's of the battle aura making him look like an Oni, "YOU WILL NOT LIKE WHAT HAPPENS IF YOU DO!!!"

Everyone was surprised that someone would actually hit a girl like that. Sakura on the other hand instantly found herself a corner and started whimpering in fear. Naruto was about to blow up on his new teacher when Jason raised his hand to halt his rant.

"I already know what you are going to say but a girl like her, either needs a serious wake up call, or the one that she cares me about then anything else needs to basically chew her ass off." Jason said before he got up and started going outside. "She's a weak girl that needs to find out there is not such thing as prince charming."

"Where are you going?" Tsunami asked just as the rider opened the door.

"I need a bit of fresh air. The stench of the bastard and his whore has my stomach rolling." With that he walks out with Naruto surprisingly following him a few seconds behind.

"Wow," Kakashi said wondering what set him off.

Outside Jason and Naruto walked thru the town where Naruto saw everyone greeting the boy, their savior, happily. Jason's deep frown turned into a smile as he returned their greetings. A few kids went up to him asking him to play with them.

"Sorry I'm going to train right now. How about tomorrow? There are no operations that I need to be at then."

"Okay neechan!!!" before they raced off laughing happily.

Jason smiled as he watched the kids run off. Soon they reached the other side of the village. What many people designated as his training spot where his smiled dropped fast.

"Do you want to know why I did what I did to Sakura?" Jason asked startling Naruto.

"I guess?"

With a sigh the older male turned to Naruto with sad eyes, "I don't really tell people about his but you need to know."

Jason looked towards the sky as he narrated what happened a day in his life, a month after he turned thirteen.

**Flashback**

(" Word " means Jason narrating or Naruto butting in.)

Jason: " When I was just thirteen, I was invited to a party by a girl just like Sakura in attitude and personality. I had the hugest crush on her and I jumped at the chance to go with her. What happened scared me for life. "

A thirteen year old Jason with an eye patched over his right eye, walked along side a pretty fourteen year old girl with long blond hair, long slightly muscular legs, and a great body, to Jason's young mind. She wore a cheerleader outfit that not only left nothing to the imagination but also let you see her panties when her legs were just right, while Jason just wore bleu jeans and a shirt.

"I don't like this." the younger Jason said as he looked around with his brown eye.

"Don't be a wussy," The girl said as she walked to the door of a frat house, "I told you this will be fun."

She knocked on the door and a teen, at least nineteen years old, answered.

"Hey Brianna, glad you could make it!!! I see you brought a guest." He said with beer breath.

"Well John did say I could," Brianna said with sparking eyes.

Older Jason: " The party was a regular frat party. Lots of booze, junk food, and other illegal things as far as the eye could see. After a while I lost my crush in the crowd of people and went to go look for her. "

Naruto: " What does that have to do with Sakura-chan? "

Older Jason: " You'll see. "

The younger Jason wrinkled his nose as he smelled the disgusting alcohol and drugs in the air. He knew what the effect of alcohol could do to the body, both short and long term thanks to his mother and stayed as far away as he could. Then he started searching for Brianna.

Older Jason: " I searched all three floors of the building and did not see hide or hair of my crush. Just as I was about to give up and leave I saw a hidden door to the frat house basement. "

Jason found a door to a basement hidden in a closet and went down. As he went deeper down he heard the sounds of moaning with a bit of crying. He found a closed door where the sounds were coming from and opened it thankful that it opened towards him. He peered inside and his jaw dropped at what he saw. There was Brianna, her cheerleader costume except for her dress, gone, as she sat between two naked guys as the pounded away at her smirking. Two more beside her making the young blond give them a hand job, while another one had his dick down her throat.

Naruto: " WHAT?!?! WHO WOULD DO SUCH A THING TO A GIRL?!?! "

Older Jason: " Listen and learn. "

"He he," Jason heard to the right of Brianna and saw the man she was crushing on watching the whole thing.

Brianna was finally able to speak when the boy she was forcefully sucking pulled out and sprayed her with his jizz, "Please," she begged as she moaned in pain and pleasure from the pounding on her cunt and ass, "Make them stop."

"Remember what I said bitch," The man, who young Jason guessed was john, said, "I'll take you out on a date if you fuck each and everyone in the party. Including the woman and that kid you brought."

The younger Jason saw red as he heard that and slammed the door open as he ripped off his eye patch shouting, "NO ONE'S HARMING BRIANNA!!!"

John was surprised to see Jason there before his eyes turned hard and he pointed to the younger kid, "GET HIM BOYS!!!"

The boys that were fucking Brianna jumped up throwing the girl tot eh side harshly as they charged the gate crasher. Jason's right eye glowed as he poured his energy into it unknowingly, making the guys fall to the ground screaming in horror as their worst fear came true in their mind. John's eyes went wide in shock as the kid just took down the best on HIS football team with a single glance. Jason turned his artic cold brown eye, and his burning blue one towards the older teen.

"I don't care if you are Brianna's crush. I'm taking you down."

Before John could say anything he fell to the ground holding his head as his brain was rapped then just stopped as his mind was whipped clean of any and everything. Jason barely was able to cover his eye before he had to lean on something to regain his energy.

Naruto: " Did Brianna thank you? "

Older Jason: " The opposite. "

Young Jason heard Brianna getting up and to his surprise went to John shaking him, begging him to wake up.

She turned to angry blue eyes towards Jason shouting, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM? DID YOU KNOW HI WAS GOING TO TAKE ME OUT IF I LET HIS FRIENDS FUCK ME?!?!"

Older Jason: " That right there broke me in a million pieces and was the last straw at the same time. "

Jason's mind broke as he heard that before it shortly rebooted and his anger grew, "YOU WANT TO FUCK EACH AND EVERY BASTARD AND BITCH HERE, THEN DO IT WITH OUT ME!!!"

With energy born out of rage and adrenalin he stormed out of the house as Brianna desperately tried to get John to wake. But a brain dead body does not respond so easily.

Older Jason: " That there was the end of my innocence as well as many of my dreams. "

**End Flashback**

Jason turned to Naruto who looked at his new sensei with wide eyes. Jason knew what might be going thru Naruto's head at the moment and spoke up.

"I'm not saying that Sakura will turn out to be like Brianna, she does have a chance to redeem herself but at the moment it's not looking good. As I said only a big act of god like proportions will change her mind set. That or Sasuke giving her a good chewing out."

Jason just looked up at the sky for a moment before looking back at Naruto smiling, "Anyway ready for some training? I need to relive some stress."

"Sure!!!" Naruto said before Jason stopped him.

"We need to tell Tsunami-chan that we're going to be out for a while. I'll get one of the Zectors to do it."

"No need." Naruto said and made a cross sign with his pointer and middle finger before shouting out, "KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!!!"

Thought Jason knew Naruto could do that he had to act surprised, which wasn't a big thing since he never seen the technique up close and personal.

"You know what to do." Naruto said to the clone who nodded before taking off.

Jason shook himself out of his stupor before laying down some ground rules for the training, "We will just spar for now, so not ninjutsu or genjutsu period. Just pure taijutsu."

Naruto groaned but complied knowing it would make him stronger. As they sparred Jason saw that Naruto had a brawler like style that seemed more focused towards speed then power really. He knew that Naruto was subconsuously going for speed when he wanted power and knew what styles to teach Naruto. In the middle of the fight Naruto stumbled a bit almost falling before Jason caught him.

"What just happened Naruto?" the older male asked.

"I don't know just as I was about to attack you again I felt Sakura hitting behind the head, again."

Jason looked around before saying, "But she's not here."

"But I clearly remember hitting behind the head after I told Tsunami-san what we were going to do."

Jason looked at Naruto oddly, "So it was your clone that got hit. Then how do you know what happened?"

Both of them thought for a bit before Jason remembered something about shadow clones.

"I got it!!!" he cried out snapping his fingers, "I remember a rumor about solid clones, your kage bushin in general. If there is any left over chakra when they are dispelled either by you, themselves, or someone 'killing' them you gain the memories of what they did. This could be helpful."

Naruto's eyes widen when he heard that part about the Kage Bushin but got confused at what Jason was talking about, "What do you mean sensei?"

"What I mean is that you can have a clone a scroll over some ninjutsu or have them go thru a Kata while you're training your body to handle the styles I'm going to teach you. The more clones the more training you'll get done in less time!!!"

Naruto's eyes went wide at that before he started jumping up and down thinking about all he could do with the Kage bushin's abilities.

"Tomorrow we'll do just that but for now we keep on sparing. I still need to see what styles I should teach you."

Naruto nodded happily before they got started sparing again with Jason having to remind Naruto not to use any ninjutsu a few times.

**DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41**

"Well there's another chapter down. A few people have asked me if anyone else will use the Zectors and to that I say yes, some people will but Jason will mainly be the one to use them. If you have any suggestions for this fic, review and tell me what you want I'll try to get it in. Oh and like many of my other Naruto fics this will be a Harem but with three or four girls. My O.C. might get a few girls as well, I really don't know. We'll see. Also I will not be able to update next weeked. Gomen nasai."


	3. Chapter 3

**The Accidental Rider**

**Chapter 3**

**Training Commence or the Rose Glasses Come Off**

A coupled of days later, Naruto, his teammates, and his sensei's were walking thru the woods surrounding the village. It was an interesting two days to say the least since the team from Konoha came to the village and meet Jason. Both Sasuke and Sakura were a bit pissed at the older teen and both of them separately tried to get him for the moments but Sakura's heart just wasn't in it.

What the rider said struck home especially when she heard why Jason acted the way he did a couple of days ago when she followed the two males to pay Jason back for what he said to Sasuke. She left after he finished and started to do a little soul searching. Sasuke on the other hand had tried many times to get the teen to teach him and every time he shot him down. He even tried to attack him a couple of times but Jason just tripped him and knocked the shit out of the Emo with one punch to the back of the head. He then stripped the boy to his underwear before hog tying him up a tree.

After they reached a clearing Kakashi, leaning on some crutches, began to explain his training.

"Today we're going to start chakra training."

Jason did know what Chakra was but decided to ask instead of Naruto, "What is chakra exactly? I've heard about it but I never got a straight answer."

Sakura raised her hand and waived it rapidly in the air gaining Kakashi's attention.

"Why don't you tell our friend here what chakra is Sakura."

"Okay." She said before clearing her throat, "Chakra: the fuel a Shinobi uses while doing jutsu."

Jason sweat dropped at the explanation, 'She sounds like she reading from a dictionary.'

"It is a mixture of physical and mental energies." Sakura finished up.

"Wow your pretty smart," Jason said surprising everyone, "If only you weren't such a fan girl then I might train you along with Naruto. Oh well, easy come easy go."

"What's the big deal anyway?" Naruto asked making everyone turn to him, "We don't need to know that to do jutsu."

"The Dobe's right," Sasuke said making Naruto bristle a bit, "We can still do jutsu even if we don't know about chakra."

Kakashi shook his head sighing, "Not true. Every Shinobi need to learn how use chakra effectively."

"As much as I hate to say it, He's right." Jason said putting his two cents in, "If jutsu are like Martial Arts then you need to know how to control it effectively. In martial arts certain styles or attacks require that your power, speed, and everything else to be used in correct order or way to do it right. If you don't the attack might fail or you could injure your self."

"He's right," Kakashi said reluctantly, "If your mixture of physical and mental energies is not precise the jutsu might backfire then you would be only wasting energy and time."

"Ano sa," Naruto said softly before his voice returned to normal, "How are we going to learn all that?"

"By climbing trees," that got the teen and kids giving him the two head stare, "Without your hands."

"Is that possible?" Jason asked curious.

"Watch."

Kakashi walled over to a near by tree and quickly formed a sign with his hand before he walked forward and up the tree. Jason whistled low while the kid's jaws dropped to the ground.

"Cool." Jason whispered in English to himself.

As soon as Kakashi came to a branch he walked underneath it still sticking to it. When he was half-way across he paused to look at his team.

"Focus your chakra well, and you can do this too. But it's tricky, even veteran Shinobi have trouble at times with this exercise." He pointed to his feet as he continues explaining the exercise, "The souls of your feet are two of the hardest places to focus your chakra on. But if you can do this you will be able to do almost any jutsu."

"I'm guessing that this exercise is two fold. It helps with controlling your chakra and also helps you learn how to change it on the fly huh?" Jason said as he looked up at the one eyed man.

"Wow, for someone how does not know about chakra you are pretty observant." Kakashi said with a glaring eye.

"Some of my teachings also do the same things. Learning how to change styles on the fly when noting else works." Jason said flippantly not liking this Kakashi one bit.

Kakashi ignored the teen and quickly threw three kunai at the feet of the Genin, "Use those to mark where you are on the tree. When you reached the top then the exercise is over."

Jason watched as the Genin picked up the kunai, with Naruto yelling that he could master this exercise, and got at it. Both boys never got up the tree. Naruto slipped on his first step while Sasuke got blasted off. Kakashi got down from the tree and the boys were about to go at it again when.

"Hey this is easy!!!" Sakura said making everyone look up to see sitting on a branch with her kunai in the tree.

"Wow, Sakura has more control then the avenger and the Hokage wanna-be." Kakashi said making the boys anger rise.

Jason glared at Kakashi knowing what the one eyed man was doing. He was trying to get them to work harder thru motivation but the way he was going would have bad effects, well for Sasuke not Naruto who, despite many warning that Sakura could become a Brianna in Jason's eye he still was optimistic about getting her heart.

A couple of hours had passed since Kakashi sent his team to work on the exercise. Sakura was sitting with her back to a tree trying to catch her breath while Sasuke and Naruto were still at it. Jason had trained a bit nearby; close enough to see they while far enough away to keep out of Sasuke's sight. After seeing Naruto fall for the nth time Jason had enough.

He walked over to the clearing and called out to Naruto who was about to try again, "Hey Naruto get over here."

Naruto went over to Jason who took him away from the others, "You need to calm down. I know you want to impress Sakura and show Sasuke up but you need to calm down. You remember what I said when he first got started training?" getting a negative nod he went on, "I said that a calm person is more likely to win a fight then a hot blooded one."

Naruto intelligence showed thru his idiot mask as he said, "So I need to be calm instead of angry?"

"Bingo." Jason said proud that Naruto dropped his mask for a bit around him, "Now get going."

Naruto nodded confidently as he rushed back to work but Jason stopped him before he got there, "If you get halfway up the tree I'll give you some extra training."

Naruto's face lit up at that and raced for the tree. He calmed down made the same sign Kakashi made. Both of his teammates looked at the calm hyper-boy in shock. Soon Naruto's eyes snapped open and he shot up the tree. He raced passed the marks he made in the last hours and further up the tree. Sakura gasp in shock while Sasuke got pissed. Just before he reached the halfway mark the bark beneath him caved in and he had to mark where he was before he fell. Since the blond was unknowingly in a simulated sereane state of mind he rolled a couple of times in mid air and landed crouched like his taijutsu sensei did a few times they spared in the trees.

After he landed his teammates looked on gasping in surprise. Naruto was also surprised for a bit before he realized he had took off his mask and reapplied it but jumping up and down like a fool. Sasuke was convinced thinking that it was a fluke, but Sakura on the other hand. Sakura was wondering if she really knew Naruto at all. Her soul searching had done a lot for her personality and had not been hitting him as much as she usually did but she still did it to keep up appearances.

"Good going Naruto," Jason said as he walked towards them. "As promised I'll train you a lot more. Cone on lets go."

Naruto raced after him and when they were far enough away Jason stopped and faced the blond, "I need to you create some clones for me, have one of them watch over your teammates while the others complete your exercise, maybe even figure out a water version of the trick, if there is one."

Naruto complied and soon thirty one clones were created and sent to do their work. Soon they got back to walking and reached what Naruto considered to be Jason's training grounds.

"Now before I teach you my style we need to work on the basics." Jason said making Naruto frown.

"What for?"

"Well," Jason thought for a bit before speaking, "Martial arts is like building a house. Like every good house you need a base to support it, if you don't then any house you build on it will crumble down."

Naruto somewhat got what Jason was saying but not fully, "I understand," 'Some what,' "But why are we going over the ''basics' again?"

"As we were fighting I saw that while your body wanted to go for speed your mind wanted to go for power. A fight is the best way to gage your opponent's strengths and weaknesses. You strength is speed, pure and simple. We need to train you go more for speed then power." Jason saw that Naruto as going to complain and stopped him with a raised hand, "I know that you think power is the key to fights but if you go against your body your only hurting yourself in the end. Let's do our warm ups before we get started working on your basics and speed."

Naruto nodded grudgingly before both of them started warming up.

Back over with Sasu-gay and Sakura, both of them worked on the tree climbing. Sakura finally caught her breath after non stop climbing while Sasuke kept on going. She watched as the last Uchiha attacked the tree only to fall when he got a few centimeters above where he was. The ass glared at the tree Naruto used blaming the Dobe for what was clearly he own fault.

A few minuets later, Sakura got up her hands clasped behind her back shyly as she walked slowly to where Sasuke was, "Uh, Sasuke-kun."

"What now Sakura?" he asked annoyed a lot.

"Um, I was wondering," she said looking at the ground before lifting her head up shyly, "Do you want some help with the exercise?"

The small speck of hope Jason dimmed the past few days with his words and manners, lifted a bit when the Uchiha turned towards her but died a violent dead at the fierce glare Sasuke sent her way.

"I don't need your help," he spat out with more venom then a cobra.

Sakura took a step back in fear as she saw the rage in the Emo boy's eyes. What he said next crushed her mind and spirit completely.

"You're pathetic. The only reason you were able to finish the exercise so quickly was that you have such a small chakra reserves. Just leave me the fuck alone. I wouldn't even go out with you was if you were the last woman on the planet. You're beneath me. I have no need for a commoner other then cannon fodder. I deserve someone better then you, you shallow bitch, so go drown somewhere for all I care." Sasuke span out.

Sakura's eyes went wide and looked in her crushes eye hoping that he was joking with her but all she saw in his eyes was contempt. Before she knew it she was running off crying her eyes out, her heart smashed to pieces.

The Naruto clone growled softly as he watched the scene unfold before him. He knew that his creator would be the only one to help her but before he dispelled himself he used a fire jutsu to burn Sasuke's hair. The original Naruto, who was training in speed, was rocked as the information form the clone he left with his teammates sent him back the memories of what happened. He started growling low as Jason walked up to him.

"What happened?"

Naruto turned to Jason and relayed what just happened making the rider pissed as well. Thinking quickly he sent Naruto after Sakura before going off himself to pound the little shit for breaking a girl's heart. While he may not like fan girls in the least bit, he still hated to see a girl cry, one of his few weaknesses. Another was romance novels which his mother hooked him on.

Sakura raced thru the trees as her perception of the world broke into tiny little pieces thanks to the uncaring Uchiha. Soon she could not run anymore and just fell to the ground crying great heaving sobs that only the broken hearted would truly know about. She flinched when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and started struggling out of they crying out before a calm caring voice stopped her.

"It's okay Sakura-chan. I'm here for you."

Sakura instantly knew the voice was Naruto and before either one knew it she had turned around and gazed into his eyes. She was mystified as she saw Naruto deep never ending blue eyes and a strange thought came over her.

'He has beautiful eyes…' Soon everything that just happened came back to her mind's eye and she started crying again.

She buried her head in the crook of her neck and sobbed her heart out to him. Naruto just held her slowly rubbing her back as he whispered calm caring words into her ear. Like Jason he also had a weakness for crying girl, and tried everything in his power to help them. One such person that would surprise everyone was Hinata.

He knew about her crush on him and after graduation he confronted her about it. She fainted when Naruto confronted her and after waking up Naruto asked her if she wouldn't mind being friends for the moment and from then the two trained together in secret and she was the only person in their graduating class that knew about the Kyuubi sealed in him and she accepted him as a hero not a demon. A couple of days before Naruto went on the mission to wave Hinata did something that surprised them both.

She grabbed Naruto and gave him a kiss that was out of the world for both of them. When they separated Hinata said that he would get more of them if he returned alive. Naruto could only nod stunned that shy quiet Hinata did such a thing but back to the present.

Sakura was now softly dry heaving as she tried to cry but here eyes ran out of tears. She tried to say something into Naruto's jacket but it was muffled a bit. The whiskered boy lifted her up looking into her red tinted eyes.

"What did you say?"

After sniffing a few times she asked, "Why, did you help me? Didn't you hear what Sasuke said?"

"I did but he wrong." Naruto said surprising Sakura, "Yes you do have some bad tastes in men, and you can be quite loud sometimes."

That caused Sakura to look at the ground tear reappearing in her eyes. But she was startled when Naruto softly took her chin in his hand and lifted her eyes up to his.

"But you have many qualities that stand out. You're extremely pretty," that got a blush out of Sakura, "You're smarter them most people, and you have great chakra control."

"But what about," Sakura started but stopped and slowly lifted a hand to her forehead which Naruto brushed away.

"Your forehead is extremely cute as well, makes me want to kiss it." Naruto said doing as he said making Sakura blush brighter, "Anyway do you know the reason he doesn't want you around?"

"He think's I'm weak," Sakura said sadly and would have looked at the ground if Naruto didn't stop her.

"That's not it, it's because," He looked around shiftily before leaning close to her ear making Sakura shiver at his breath, "He want's to be along with me and Kakashi. No girl's if you get my drift."

Sakura could only giggle and snuggled into Naruto's arms feeling safe and content. While she would say at that moment she was rethinking what Naruto was really like she would not say she was falling for him, just yet anyway. Jason the two get along smiling as Naruto cheered up Sakura. It seemed like he was wrong about Sakura, and this time he didn't mind it. He decided to go while the getting was good. He still had a few more things to do to Sasuke.

The days passed and things had taken a turn for the best for at least two of the members of Naruto's team. The day after Sasuke chewed out Sakura Jason invited her to train with him and Naruto which surprised the girl. When she asked why he gave a simple answer.

"I've learned from my grandfather and his friend that humans are the type of beings that will always make mistakes. It doesn't matter that the old will tell the young never to make those mistakes we still will make them or a version of the old ones. That is the only way to grow. You have learned from your mistake and have paid for it. And even thought I know that people can change you have truly taught me that lesson."

As for the other two members it was hell. Sasuke had the pleasure of tripping traps and being the put of pranks for the new pranking trio of Naruto, Jason, and surprisingly Sakura. Surprisingly Sakura was a notorious prankster before she went Gaga over Sasuke. With her higher knowledge she pranked a lot and was never caught. Unfortunately most of the pranks were blamed on Naruto which in turn got him into the business. With Sakura's knowledge, Naruto's fox like cunning and Jason flare for the dramatic Sasuke was not safe anywhere and Kakashi never caught them.

A few days had passed and soon it was three days and counting till the big battle between Zabuza with his apprentice and the team from Konoha with Jason and his zectors. The Shinobi and rider gather around the table with the food Tsunami made on it. Sasuke was eating fast wanting to get back to training as soon as possible while the others, including Naruto surprisingly, ate slowly. Naruto had finished the tree climbing exercise thanks to his clones and with Sakura's help was working on a water version of tree climbing.

But what happens next would surprise both the Konoha team and the rider. But that's another chapter.

**DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41**

"Not exactly my best work but I barely had time to finish the chapters the past few weeks. I hope to rewrite this later but for now it will have to do. If you have any suggestions for my stories I would love to hear them. Just press the little purple button on the bottom right of the screen. I'm also taking a poll to see if you want Naruto and his gang to have the ability to use the zectors. Jason will be the main user but Naruto's gang will be secondary."

Poll 1: Should the Naruto gang gain the ability to summon Zectors when Jason's not using them?

Yes:

No:

"Also should Naruto and the other demon containers be able to create Zectors out of their tenant's Chakra in their own image or not. I got this idea after reading a review from a reader. This poll will have multiple options so you can create and will last for at least five chapters."

Poll 2: Should Naruto and the other Demon Containers have the ability to create zectors from their demon's chakra?

All containers:

Naruto, Gaara, and Yugito:

Naruto only:

Gaara only:

Yugito only:

No way in hell:

"Also Yugito will also come to the Chunin exam for what reason is up in the air. See you next time!!!"


	4. Chapter 4

**The Accidental Rider**

**Chapter 4**

**Haku's Sadness and Naruto's Secret**

Jason watched from afar as Naruto talked to Haku. It pretty much went like it did in the manga and waited for the hidden girl to come towards him. He had his back to a tree facing away from the discussion. As soon as he heard Naruto's shout out in surprise that Haku was a "Boy" he waited for the hidden Nin to come towards him.

As soon as she was in front of Jason a bit he asked, "Why did you lie to Naruto?"

Haku turned to the boy with surprise written in her face, 'I didn't even sense him!'

Schooling her emotions she asks innocently, "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, why did you lie to Naruto about you being a boy and that you're the subordinate of Zabuza?" Jason asked his eyes taking on an unemotional business like mask making Haku gulp in fear.

"H-how did you know?" She asks mesmerized by his eyes even thought they were cold.

"Well, for one," Jason said before both of them heard a robotic, "STANDBY," and Haku saw a blue metallic stag beetle three times the size of a organic one, come flying out of no where and land in Jason's up turned right hand.

"I'm the rider that's harassing your boss."

Haku instantly got scared. She had heard about the Rider who was doing hit and run tactics at Gatoh and his business. The rider could not only dodge the ancient bullets that Gatoh had found, something even she had a hard time doing, but could also block them with ease. And now here he was in front of her, one of the strange metal bugs in his hand.

"And two," Jason started up again startling Haku out of her fear, he reaching into his jacket making Haku reach for some of her needles she always kept on hand.

What he pulled out made Haku feel a bit foolish. In his hand was a simple vanilla folder that he tossed to the girl. Haku caught it and after opening up gasped in shock.

"It can't be." She said surprised.

"That's right. Gatoh has bribed the Mizukage. If you finished with your little mission, Gatoh will kill your master and the Mizukage will allow him make you into a slave along with anyone in the water village he wants." Jason finished sad that he had to tell this pure girl that she was going to be nothing more then a slave after they finished their mission.

Haku's hand went to her mouth as she kept on reading what the documents said. It described that the tyrant Kage would send someone to help him kill Zabuza and Haku the day her and her master attacks the Konoha team to Kill Zabuza and place a special seal that would take all emotions away from Haku except lust. Making her into nothing more then a lust filled whore who would fuck any and everyone just to get a little bit of relief.

"I'm sorry that I had to show this to you but you need to understand that Gatoh is only planning Zabuza's dead and your slavery." Jason said with sad eyes.

Haku's light brown eye went dark as she finished reading the document, "I'm going to kill that…"

"Whoa there," Jason said stopping her train of thought, "If you do that they'll be all over like a hobo on a ham sandwich."

"So what should Zabuza and I do, let them go on with their plan?" Haku asked turning her eyes towards Jason.

"Yes, and no, I'm going to let the plan keep on going until the bridge, that's where everything will stop." Jason said making the seventeen year old girl confused.

(In my stories involving Naruto, everyone is at least two or three years older then in the manga/anime)

"Huh?" Haku asked intelligently.

"According to the documents the Ninja is going to be at the bridge with Gatoh. That's the best time to take both of them out and gives you and Zabuza enough time for an Idea that's been rolling around in my head for a bit?"

"What is it?" Haku asked genuinely curious.

"I'm still working the bugs out on that part but I'm hoping to set up shop in Konoha, maybe you and Zabuza can become Shinobi there?"

Haku thought for a bit before saying, "I'll ask Zabuza-sama about it."

She was about to hand over the documents when Jason pushed them back into her hands, "I have a few copies of them so I don't need that one. Show it to Zabuza to help convince him a bit."

Haku nodded before she turned around and stopped. She quickly turned back to Jason giving him a quick kiss on the lips before vanishing as she blushed madly. Jason just stood there stunned before touching his lips with the tips of his fingers.

"That little minx stole my first kiss." Jason said to himself before smiling and walking off whistling happily.

**Tazuna's house**

Later that night before supper Jason showed the team from Konoha and Tazuna what he got form Gatoh's mansion office. To say they were pissed would be an understatement.

"I can't believe that the Mizukage is such a Tyrant." Kakashi said thru gritted teeth as he finished reading one of the copies of the document Jason showed Haku that morning.

"Agree," Jason said before asking, "Doesn't Konoha need more high Level Shinobi in their ranks?"

"Yes we do," Kakashi said as his team and Tazuna read over the document, "But what does that have to do with anything right now?"

"What would the Hokage say about taking in a couple of falsely accused nukenin in?"

Kakashi blinked his single eye for a few seconds before asking, "Are you talking about Zabuza and his accomplice?"

"Yes, I met the girl this morning after Naruto talked to her."

Naruto heard what Jason said and did a double take before asking loudly, "WHAT HAKU'S ZABUZA'S FRIEND?!?!"

After everyone cleaned out their ears Jason replied with, "Yes she is. I saw her and Zabuza together when I followed Gatoh a few days ago to see what the snake was up to. I found those documents a day later in Gatoh's office. I was very surprised to find one of the people I was looking for talking with Naruto when I went to look for him."

Naruto thought for a second before asking, "I thought Haku was a boy not a girl."

Jason sighed as he said, "Sadly over in Mizu no Kuni they only think of woman as no more then breeding machines. That's probably why Haku said she was a boy, just in case Konoha was the same way."

Everyone looked at the ground silently taking in all that Jason had shown them.

"So what are we going to do?" Sakura asked worried for the nukenin.

"Right now everything starts and ends at the bridge tomorrow," Jason said before going into what his friend liked to call, commander mode, "Tazuna you need to get a runner to tell the workers not to show tomorrow because Zabuza will probably be there, I also want the villagers to get ready for battle tomorrow. Bring anything they can get their hands on."

He turned to Kakashi saying, "I need you to leave at least one of your students here just in case Gatoh tried to take Tsunami or Inari as hostages. You know he will try everything to tilt the odds in his favor."

"What about you, Jason-sensei?" Naruto asked while Sasuke just ignored them.

"First I'm going to stick around as back up for the one staying here, then I'm going to see if I can't flush out the Shinobi that Kirigakure sent to deal with Zabuza and Haku. If all goes well Konoha should have a few new Shinobi."

After Tazuna sent the runner and the Team from Konoha and the Rider got their gear ready for war tomorrow. Soon they sat down to get some food in their bellies to calm them down until tomorrow. Unfortunately Inari decided to have one of his little rants.

"Why do you train so hard?!?!" Inari asked the Shinobi, "You're all going to die, because you don't have Jason Nii-san's speed!!!"

"Inari!!!" Both Jason and Tsunami cried out.

"Yeah whatever kid." Naruto said as he ate, "I'm not going out like that until I have achieved my dream."

"You don't know what it's like to suffer!!! What do you know about it???" Inari asked but before he could go on he was stopped cold when Naruto, who was just lounging in his chair looking at the ceiling, snapped his head up and slammed his hands onto the table with a snarl.

Naruto's snarl, compared to a normal human's, was animalistic and menacing and full of fury as he glared at Inari with rage.

"What do I know **of suffering???"** Naruto asked his voice deepening and seeming to overlap with another one's.

Naruto got control over his emotions but the killing intent was still leaking out of him as he eyes became cold and hard, "You know nothing about what I've been thru. You still have you're parents, I never had any. NO ONE!!! Until recently I've been alone my whole fucking life." His voice lost its menacing quality but became cold, deep, and hard like the blade of a sword.

"You're pathetic runt. I suffered more then you can imagine and I didn't turn out to be like you. I became stronger because of it. If you want to be the main actor in your little soap opera, then do it with out me."

Naruto shoved his chair away from the table and walked up the stair to the room Tsunami gave him. Everyone just sat where they were stunned that Naruto blew up on the kid. Inari could not take it anymore and raced out of the house crying his eyes out yet again, like before Jason came into his life.

The heavy silence was only broken by Tazuna who asked in a quiet subdued voice, "Is that true?"

Kakashi sighed before rubbing the bridge of his nose and spoke, "Unfortunately, yes it's true. Naruto has been thru things that would drive normal people mad. I'm surprise he's still sane even all he's been thru. Its underly amazing that even after all he has been thru he still can forgive people. Unfortunately, that has led him to despise people who wallow in their own suffering and never tries to do anything to help them selves."

Tazuna and Jason sighed heavily before the elder of the two placed his head in his hands and the younger just slouched in his chair. He may have known some of what Naruto has been thru but to hear it from someone who has seen such things is humbling. The girls were quietly crying as they took in what the elder Shinobi said.

"That's just the tip of the ice burg." Kakashi continued surprising them, "Naruto was born just as the Kyuubi attacked and when it died the villagers wanted a scapegoat and Naruto with his whisper birthmarks was the idea choice to them. They've tried to kill him multiple times, not even the Hokage knows just how many."

That caused everyone's eyes to widen as they heard that part, "Whether it was Shinobi or Villagers, they have all tried to get a piece of him. Luckily for Naruto, he has a special ability that allows him to heal at an accelerated pace, a minor wound takes only seconds to heal for him with out leaving so much as a scare. But this gift was a curse for him, and another piece of evidence that he was the Kyuubi to the stupid villagers and Shinobi."

That was too much for Sakura and she raced to find Naruto up stairs. As soon as she found him she glomped him post hast. Naruto was surprised to see Sakura slam open the door, rush in, and tackle in into the bed. He tried everything he knew to calm her down, from hugging her and stroking her back, to kissing her hair and forehead, the works.

Soon Sakura stopped crying but didn't move prompting Naruto to ask, "Why are you crying Sakura?"

"I-I heard from Kakashi-sensei t-that the villager t-think you're the k-Kyuubi, e-even though I-it's dead." Sakura sobbed into Naruto's chest.

She did not see Naruto's face turn from concerned to frightful. She had to know the truth.

"Sakura," Naruto said sharply making Sakura's head come up from his chest, "Kakashi-sensei didn't tell you the whole truth." That made Sakura even more confused and concerned, "The Kyuubi didn't die, no one can kill such a beast. The Yondaime did the only thing he could do, seal it away."

Naruto gulped when he saw Sakura's fearful face, "He sealed it in me;" he said awaiting for when Sakura would run away, "That is why the villagers hate me."

Naruto looked at the ground as he waited for Sakura to run. The girl got up and Naruto heard the door close making him start crying hard. But before he could fully start up he felt a pair of soft hands on his cheeks making him look up to see Sakura's sad but smiling face before she moved towards him and gave him his very first kiss in his life. Sasuke didn't count. It wasn't passionate, but sweet, tender, caring, and comforting kiss.

When they broke later Naruto uttered something that made Sakura kiss him again, "Thank you for not hating me."

They kissed again as Jason leaned on the side of the door smiling lightly. He had gone up the stairs a few seconds behind Sakura just in case something happened. He was pleasantly surprised when Sakura had accepted Naruto, even knowing about the Kyuubi inside him. Sakura saw him when she went to close the door and he gave her a brief wink with nod as she closed the door showing her that she had gained a bit of Jason's respect accepting Naruto for who he was and not what he was holding. Deciding to leave them be for the night; Jason went to his own room.

**The next morning**

The next morning every one was tense, well except Naruto whose exhaustion from the past few days had finally reared its ugly head. Tazuna walked with the remaining members of the team with Kakashi walking a little bowlegged. The sensei had found the two as they were wrapped in each other's arms after they had kissed each other a few times and slept like that. The silver haired man had thought it would be funny to tease Sakura a bit.

He didn't know how the girl was able to get so close to him and was barely able to block the kick to his happy place. Sakura wasn't having none of that, and stomped on his foot before trying again bull's eyeing it. Then just for the heck of it, Sakura slugged him blackening his one visible eye.

Now a brooding Uchiha, a limping Kakashi, a fuming Sakura, and a slightly worried Tazuna reached the bridge just in time to see an extremely thick fog rolling it.

'Aw crap,' Kakashi thought as his team surrounded Tazuna ready to rumble.

Back over at Tazuna's house, Inari stood defiant as he tried to save his mother. The two goons watched with glee as they were finally about to kill the kid they were unable to before thanks to that Rider. Their glee turned to surprise when Inari went pop and turned into a log.

"Nani?!?!" they said before they heard someone behind them.

"Sorry about being late to help you Inari."

They turned and saw Naruto untying Tsunami while keeping an eye on the goons.

"Well, well looks like we got our selves another hero friend," the one eyed goon said.

"Let's who him what we do to hero," the jacketed goon said as they raised their swords up.

Before either Naruto or the goons could anything they heard splashing coming from the water. They look just in time to see someone come jumping out of the water flipping a few times before landing on the dock.

It was Jason using Kamen Rider Drake's zector. His helmet was black with a blue face plate over his eyes that had two black slits to allow Jason to see thru. Over his mouth was a breathing mask to allow him to swim underwater for extended periods with the breathing tube going over his left shoulder into a pack on his back. His blue bulky chest armor was in two layers and had a red heart shaped glass over his chest that was split down the middle. His left shoulder plate was rounded with the ZECT symbol in the shape of a dragonfly. His right shoulder armor was silver and pointed.

There were also tubes going down his arms, one which held the dragonfly blaster. The dragonfly blaster is a combination of the Drake grip and the Drake Zector. The Drake Zector would lower it's self towards the grip and the whole thing would act as the henshin device and gun.

"Nice to see you again, Beavis and Butthead." Jason said smirking behind his helmet.

"YOU?!?!" The two goons shouted before racing towards Jason.

Jason raised his gun up and fired two bullets from his gun at the goons hitting them in the heart killing them instantly. He turned to Naruto and his hosts to see if their alright but only saw Naruto.

"Where's Tsunami-san and Inari?"

"They went to tell the villagers to get ready," Naruto said still surprised that his sensei easily took a life.

"We'll talk about what happened here later get going to the bridge. I have a ninja to find."

With that Jason jumped back into the sea and Naruto shook himself out of his daze and raced for the bridge. Will either of them make it in time? Find out Next Chapter!!!

**DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41**

"Sorry for the late update, but another Chapter down the drain. I would like to thank the author, UncleJoe for his stories which have inspired me a lot and you the readers. Here are the poll results so far."

Poll 1: Should the Naruto gang gain the ability to summon Zectors when Jason's not using them?

Yes: 3

No: 0

Poll 2: Should Naruto and the other Demon Containers have the ability to create zectors from their demon's chakra?

All containers: 2

Naruto, Gaara, and Yugito: 1

Naruto only: 1

Gaara only: 0

Yugito only: 0

No way in hell: 0

"And to make things clearer, The Naruto Gang will only summon their zectors if Jason is not using them period. And can someone tell me how old Yugito would be in the first part of Naruto?"


	5. Chapter 5

**The Accidental Rider**

**Chapter 5**

**Gatoh's Little Friend or Jason's World**

Jason swam thru the water towards the boats Gatoh used to get the jump on the Shinobi. He also had one of his zectors up on the bridge watching out for Naruto's team. He was surprised to find out that he could see thru the zectors eyes when he was in his armor. He guess it was one of the abilities the Kamen Rider Kabuto season did not show, either that or his psychic abilities had unlocked some abilities the makers of the zectors had just in case one of the rider had powers like his.

He didn't know but he used the ability anyway. The armors also had abilities like the Dekaranger's helmets in SWAT mode, which surprised his greatly. As he used his right eye to keep an eye on the Shinobi he swam thru the sea to the boats. He saw three of them chugging along and decided to get near the first one. He popped his head up near the bow and was lucky enough to find out that it was the one Gatoh was on.

"Hey boss," one of the thugs spoke up, "What are we going to do about the Shinobi and his whore?"

"Well," Gatoh said arrogantly, "Kirigakure had sent one of their best seal masters and Shinobi to make the little whore into a real slut you men can play with."

The men would have shouted in glee if Gatoh didn't threaten them to be quiet beforehand. A man beside him wearing Kirigakure ANBU clothing and a mask that looked like a shark turned to Gatoh.

"Mizukage-sama was wondering why you just wanted someone that was an expert with seals?" he said in a rough voice.

Gatoh chuckled a bit before he said, "I had already figured that even an ANBU could not hold a candle to the Rider which I know will be there so instead I brought a little toy for him to play with until it kills him."

Jason did not like what Gatoh was saying and decided to get started with his plan. Using knowledge he gain from both the Zabee Zector and from Ranma's abilities which didn't just stay with martial arts surprisingly, he set a cluster of bombs on each of the boats in positions that would make them sink faster. Now he just needed to get to the bridge first before Gatoh and his goons.

**Back on the bridge**

The battle on the bridge pretty much went just like in the Manga and Anime. Sasuke squared up against Haku only to get himself looking like a pincushion while Zabuza and Kakashi duked it out.

During one of the times Zabuza cross his sword with Kakashi's Kunai he asked, "Is what the rider Gaki said true?"

It took a while for Kakashi to remember that Jason called himself a Kamen Rider when he used those metal insects of his and say, "I believe the Hokage will allow both you and Haku into the village."

"Good," Zabuza said smiling under his bandage mask, "Both of us are tired of running."

Then it was back to fighting. And just like before it was just like in the Anime/Manga except for when Naruto saw Sasuke 'killed.' Naruto was pissed seeing Sasuke's dead body but stopped when he felt Sasuke's chakra still moving.

Naruto smiled before turning to Haku, "Couldn't kill him, huh Haku-chan?"

Haku was surprised that Naruto saw thru her mask, "How?"

"Jason-sensei told me about you and he's been working with me on loosening my mask, so to speak. I really don't want to kill someone I conceder an Aneki so please stop."

"I wish I could," Haku said before lifting up a senbon, "But I need to protect Zabuza-sama."

Naruto sighed before saying, "You're choice."

Soon Naruto raced towards the mirror he thought Haku was in and the masked girl threw senbon at him. Using what Jason taught him as well as his true speed, he dodge the senbon and gathered his chakra into his fist and released it just as he slammed his fist into the mirror Haku was in surprising the girl when she was thrown out of it as the mirror shattered.

Haku slowly got up her mask completely shattered and on the ground as she tried to get up from being punched backwards a few yards. As she tried to get up she saw a hand held out to her and looked up to see Naruto with his hand out smiling lightly.

"I really don't want to hurt you anymore, Haku-neechan." He said smiling.

Haku smiled back and accepted the hand up Zabuza and Kakashi kept on fighting and were stopped by someone clapping. Everyone turned to see Gatoh with an army of goons surrounding him and something BIG behind him.

"I see that your little weapon has turned against you Zabuza."

"What are you doing here Gatoh?!?!" Zabuza asked worried about the big machine behind him.

"I'm here to make good on a deal I made with the Mizukage, your death for Haku as my slave." He then gestured to the thing behind him, "And my little friend here is going to do just that."

He and some of his goons stepped to the side and the huge thing came forward. Its big metal legs had rear facing knee joins with three toes on each 'foot' while the upper portion was almost oval shaped with two strange appendages on either side.

"WHAT IS THAT?!?!" Naruto shouted out in surprise.

"Just a little something I had some people dig out and repair for me." Gatoh said before raising his left hand, which had a remote to it and speaking into it, "ED-209, kill all the Shinobi."

ED-209 pointed it's 'arms' at the Shinobi but before it could fire several shots rang out. Bullets pelted the outer shell of the mechanical beast as Jason walked out of the fog, where Sakura and Tazuna were, still in his bulky KR Drake Armor. His dragonfly blaster was smoking a little from the barrels signaling He was the one to shoot.

"I see you got a new toy Gatoh." Jason said still keeping his sights on ED-209.

"YOU!!!" Gatoh shouted in anger, "You've been a thorn in my side since you got here!!! Now I'm going to take care of you!!! ED-209, destroy the rider!!!"

ED-209 slowly turned to Jason and began firing but the rider was already running and firing back. The shots he could not dodge hit his armor and bounced off not even harming the paint job.

"KAKASHI, ZABUZA, GET ENVERYONE OUT OF HERE!!! YOU CAN'T DEFEAT THIS THING!!!" Jason shouted as he fired at the robot still dodging the shots.

Kakashi and Zabuza looked at each other before reluctantly gathering everyone and hauling ass. Jason saw that the ninjas had cleared and raced towards the robot while it fired hundreds of rounds at him still not harming the armor. As soon as the rider got up close and personally to the robot he pulled the small handle at the end of his gun.

"Cast off!!!" he commanded as his armor loosened, energy rippling across it.

"CAST OFF!!!" His zector replied back before the bulky armor exploded off his body not only hitting the robot but also a few goons who were close enough.

Gatoh, unfortunately, had seen Jason "Cast Off" before and put a few goons between him and the flying armor. The armor underneath was different form the outer armor. Silver armor decorated his arms and legs while the chest was styled after a dragon fly with the dragonfly's head acting as his left shoulder armor and the wings the right shoulder armor. His helmet had large blue eyes styled after a dragonfly's wings with a large silver piece running down the middle and acting like a mouth guard.

The gun totting rider shot the robot's legs a few times before being forced to back flip a few times with one hand as the metal giant stepped back and opened fire on him. Jason was lucky that there were a few large pieces of concert near by and jumped behind one of them just as the bullets reached him. Jason tried to calm down as the thing chicken walked up to where he was.

As soon as the thing reached where he was he slid his fingers along one of the sides of his buckle calling out, "Clock up!!!"

His zector repeated him as he disappeared from sight with a flash of blue and silver. The robot looked around wondering where the target was. Before it knew what happened bullets pelted his back side making it lunge forward and falling before catching itself. Soon bullets began to hit him from all side, even on its head!!!

Soon the Zector said, "CLOCK OVER," and Jason reappeared on top of the robot firing into its head. He had to jump off when ED-209 started shaking and rolled forwards a bit before taking cover behind another concert barrier. Jason tried to catch his breath since their things was his first true test of how good he was with a zector.

He heard it slowly walking over to him and used the barrier to go around ED-209 with out it seeing him. As soon as he got behind him he decided it was time for the finisher of Kamen Rider Drake. He pushed the wings of the Drake zector together, forming a scope, before pulling it to the main body to allow him to see thru it.

"Rider shooting," Jason said in a calm voice.

He pulled on the handle at the end of his gun once again as blue energy began to run from the zector, down his arm and up to his head where his visor glowed blue and gather between his eyes where a small red jewel was before leaping to the zector.

"RIDER SHOOTING," the zector said as the energy gathered in front of the gun forming a ball.

Jason waited until he could fully see the back of the robot and pulled the trigger. The ball of energy raced towards the robot and slammed into it exploding as electricity arced across its body destroying anything electrical before the robot exploded in a ball of flames. Jason sighed in relief as he finally defeated what he considered to be his first trial.

Gatoh saw the fog, which was hampering his view of, what he considered to be, the final battle of the rider, clearing and saw the rider standing victoriously over his robot, "HOW COULD YOU DEFEAT IT?!?!" he shouted in surprise.

"Your robot may be big and strong but it's nothing compared to me." Jason said as the Shinobi raced towards him with out Sasuke.

"Sugoi," Naruto said softly as he saw the remains of the metal monster.

Haku was just as impressed. She saw the construction of the thing and one of the tests as well and knew what it could do. To see the remains of what would have killed an army of mercenaries was surprising. She looked at the man who killed it and blushed a bit. The girl had a thing for strong men.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!" Gatoh said just as three shots rang out and three bullets found a home in his head.

Everyone was surprised that Jason pulled the trigger and killed someone so easily. The elder Shinobi were a bit worried but were soon reminded that they had more important things to worry about.

"Oi, you killed our meal ticket!!!" one of the mercenaries shouted at Jason.

The young adult looked out of it, his arm holding the dragon blaster pointed where Gatoh stood. The kid was trying to make sense of what he had just done in the last hour. Fortunately the villagers came just before the mercenaries charged scaring them. When they got far enough away from the bridge the bombs exploded taking them all out, including the Shinobi that Kiri sent.

Later that night while everyone in the village partied along with the Shinobi, Jason sat in the tallest tree in what he considered to be his training ground. He just sat there with his right leg to his chest, his left leg dangling on the branch he was on, and his back to the trunk of the tree. He was trying to get thru his head what he had just did today, Killing over fifty people in under an hour. While he had played games that dealt with dead and killing like Fifty Cent: Bulletproof he never really wanted to kill period.

All around him his zectors were worried for him. Kabuto and Gatack zectors sat on a branch to his sides while the Sasword Zector sat in front of him, the drake zector laid in his head, and the Zabee zector was on his shoulder. The Kabuto Zector was a red rhinoceros beetle that was many times larger then its organic version while the Gatack zector was just as big but was a blue and yellow Stag beetle.

"I don't see why you are reminiscing over what you just did?" the Sasword Zector said in an arrogant voice just like its old partner Tsurugi Kamishiro.

"Sasword!!!" Gatack cried out in shock, "Your old partner may have been unfazed with killing, but Jason is not!!!"

"Jason," Kabuto said, "I know you don't like killing but remember what Souji Tendo's grandmother once said, 'One that drowns in oneself will eventually fall to darkness,' You can't change what has happened Jason. Yes, you did kill those men but you must remember they would have done the same to you and this village if you didn't stop them."

Jason didn't acknowledge what the zectors were saying and Drake could see it.

"Stop Kabuto," Drake said worried for the boy, "He is still in shock. I agree that what he did had to be done but he never asked to be a Kamen Rider. Heck, from what he told us, he thought that this was a dream a first."

"Jason is still a child despite his age and wisdom." Zabee said in a voice similar to his first partner, Sou Yaguruma.

Before the zector began arguing someone call to Jason from the ground, "Jason-kun?"

While Jason ignored the person the zectors looked down and saw that it was Haku who called to him. Knowing that she might get him out of this slump before it really hurt him, they flew/crawled away with Gatack stopping in front of her.

"Please help him." He said surprising Haku that the zector could talk, "He needs someone like you to help him."

With that he flew away to recharge. Haku just stood still before Jason called out to her.

"What are you doing here Haku?" He asked in a somewhat cold voice.

Haku shivered a bit at his voice but jumped to the top of the tree and sat down beside Jason facing him. She wore the Kimono she had on when she met Naruto and Jason first talked to her, but with out the chest bindings and the kimono tighter then when she met Naruto showing off her curves and her at least C if not D cup breasts.

"I was wondering if you were okay?" she asked in a soft voice.

Jason snorted before saying, "Why do you care?"

Haku ignored the stinging question and said, "Was today the first time you killed?"

Jason just looked to the side not confirming nor denying what she said.

"I may not be the right person to talk too but I will listen if you want."

Jason sighed before saying, "Do you know why I'm wondering?"

"Because of those insects?" Haku asked.

"Their called Zectors and there are part of the reason." Jason sighed knowing that what he was saying and going to say was not the whole truth but at least part of it.

Haku watched as he held his left hand up to his face as if waiting for something to land. Right above his open hand the air rippled a bit before a zector appeared in above his hand and landed. It was a rhinoceros beetle just like the Kabuto Zector but a bit smaller with a silver body, green eyes and red tips. On its back was a large red slap switch with the ZECT symbol on it.

"This is the Hyper Zector," Haku said as the girl looked at the thing with huge eyes, "Tell me have you even wanted to change something in your past?"

Haku looked sad as she remembered what brought her to where she was today, "Somewhat."

"Well with one of the main zectors and this one, you could change it." That got Haku's eyes wide, "This zector attached to one of the other ones allows the user to not only use the full power of the zector but also god at speeds faster then the old 'Clock Up', and with greater power in my finishers."

That made Haku nervous. She knew that she would probably never reach the speeds Jason could reach with his zectors but to be able to go even faster then that!!! She might as well throw in the towel when he called that thing up.

"What more," Jason continued, "If I wanted to I could go back in the past."

That almost made Haku faint.

"This is why I wondered from my home. Evil people were trying to get at the zectors for their own gains. While I'm not worried about regular people getting them, I am worried about People like Gatoh getting them."

That got Haku curious, "Why are you not to worried, Jason?"

"I'm sure you found out about the Zectors being sentient right?" At Haku's nod he continued, "They were created with human like intelligence so that they can find partners that reflect a certain personality trait like how Naruto would probably gain the ability to be a second user for the Gatack zector because he always fights for what he believes in."

"Secondary user?" Haku asked confused.

"I know I'm not going to be where I'm needed at times so I asked the main zectors to choose who they want as a second user just in case I'm not able to use them. The only one who would not was the Kabuto zector who said that I'm a near perfect match."

Jason sighs before jumping down landed in a crouch before getting up and looking at the ice princess, "As much as I want to talk some more I believe were are wanted in the village."

Haku sighed knowing she wasn't going to get more out of Jason and jumped down to accompany him, hoping to one day ease his pain.

**DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Accidental Rider**

**Chapter 6**

**Leaving and Causing Mayhem**

The next couple of weeks after the death of Gatoh were nice. Kakashi, Zabuza, Jason, and Naruto had a little competition over at Gatoh's house which was in the form of a race of sorts. The four would race thru the mansion, picking up anything of value, looking for the office of the business tycoon.

They found the office but were disappointed that there was not any money in there. By a stroke of luck Naruto found a combination to a safe and after another frantic search to find the vault and they were not disappointed with what they found.

Gatoh had at least four billion in Ryou which they split four ways. One part went to Kakashi and his team allowing all four to have at least two hundred fifty million for each of them. Another billion went to Zabuza and Haku splitting it in two while the last two billion when to Jason and the village equally getting one billion each.

To say that the people living at Tazuna's house either fainted in shock or squealed in glee was an understatement. Haku and Sakura both squealed with Tsunami when they saw the money dreaming of the shopping spree they could have while the men just fainted in shock.

Now it was time for the Shinobi to go with Jason going along for the ride.

"Why do you have to leave Nee-chan?" Inari asked Jason as he ruffled the kid's hair.

"I have to go where the wind and my heart take it, and their telling me to go to Konoha. I have a feeling that I will be needed there more then here." Jason said as he stood up.

He saw Inari trying to hold his tears back and asked, "Why are you holding back?"

"M-men are not suppose to cry?" The small boy said.

"Baaaka, Men can cry too. Just make sure no one's around to see you." He said joking at the end with a wink.

Inari nodded happily as tears slowly ran down his face making sure no one saw him. Jason held back his own tears at the moment and walked over to the Shinobi. All of them were saying their own good byes while Sakura and Haku watched over the kids as they played. When Kakashi and Zabuza called for them to get going he followed his backpack laden with gifts the villagers gave him while the others also had presents as well with him and Naruto having the most while Sasuke had the least.

With so many presents Kakashi showed his students how to seal with Naruto being the best out of the three surprisingly and Jason watching. He was presently surprised that he had Ranma's ability to absorb anything like a sponge (Thankfully not just martial arts techniques) and used the sealing technique as well to make his pack lighter. He was surprised he could do that and guessed that his Ki acted like Chakra allowing him to do sealing.

While on the road he still taught Sakrua and Naruto and had them practice balancing along with him use the branches in place of fences and told them not to use chakra to keep them balanced.

"What the point in not using chakra?" Sasuke asked flippantly as he watched the three balance on the branches with Naruto falling to the ground face first.

"Well for one," Jason stated doing a lot better then Sakrua and Naruto but still having to watch him self, "its great training for balance for one."

"And the other?" Kakashi asks.

"IT'S FUN!!!" Jason shouts making everyone face fault.

A few days later they arrived at Konoha and were let it with a few ANBU watching over Zabuza and Haku. They should have been watching Jason as well but they thought he was only a civilian.

"I wish the demon had died." One ANBU whispered to his friend and found himself in the air flying towards the Konoha equivalent of Mount Rushmore.

"No one's speaks ill of my students in my presence." Jason said making everyone who saw sweat in fear as the rider dusted off his hands.

The Sandaime saw what happened and was wondering if his ANBU needed to be trained more or the "So Called" civilian was better then he seemed. Soon the team of Genin, the Nukenin, his "Tool", and finally the rider reached the office of the Hokage.

"So Zabuza-san, you want to Join Konoha huh?" The old leader asked smoking his pipe.

"Yes, I believe that Rider Gaki here has proof that we were framed." Zabuza said jerking his thumb towards Jason.

Jason nodded before pulling out a folder from his vest and giving it to the Hokage. He read thru it and got extremely pissed that he was throwing out more waves of killing intent then he had during the last Ninja war.

"Granted," Sarutobi said as he forced himself to put the folder down and not tear it up, "Zabuza, you will have to go thru a period of probation but Haku will not have to since she was not really a Ninja, thought she will have to be a Genin for a while."

Haku nodded in under standing before the old warrior turned to Jason, "Now what do you want to do, Jason-san?"

"I was thinking of forming a retrieval business here, As well as train Naruto and Sakura in my taijutsu." Jason said rubbing the back of his head.

"Okay, But I'm going to need to know a few things before I fully agree with this." Sarutobi said.

"Okay but I want everyone except Haku, Naruto, and Sakrua to hear this. Haku knows some about what I'm going to tell you about and as my students Naruto and Sakura should know this."

Sarutobi nodded and everyone got out, with Sasuke grumbling angrily. When Sarutobi prompted Jason to start the boy's right blue eye glowed a bit.

"Everyone Ossan," Jason said surprising the ANBU hidden and Sarutobi.

A hidden sign and the ANBU left making Jason's eye dim down a bit.

"All right," Jason started, "What I'm about to tell you four does NOT LEAVE THIS ROOM!!!"

Soon Jason told his tale but left out a few things. Like him being from a different dimension, where he got the zectors, and Naruto's demon. Sarutobi was extremely surprised to find at that some of the lost tech was found and now being used, and how powerful the zectors were, including the Hyper Zector which appeared in Jason's hand even thought he had put up a seal that suppose to keep people out and voices in.

After hearing about the zectors Sarutobi was very glad to have the only person who could use them in Konoha, "Okay, I will allow you to make a business here, But I would like it if Naruto lived with you."

"I was going to ask if you wouldn't mind that Naruto lived with me, so I don't mind." Jason said making Naruto surprised.

"You don't mind?" He asked shocked.

"I over heard you telling Sakura-chan here about your secret and I applaud you for holding out as long as you did. And if I have any sway in it I want to make sure your not alone anymore. You're like an otouto to me." Jason said with a smile.

Naruto was surprised that someone who knew about the Kyuubi would call him a little brother and before Jason knew it he had a happy kitsune hugging him to death. Jason just laughed as he hugged the poor emotion deprived boy in his arms. Sarutobi and Sakrua smiled as Naruto's list of precious people grew.

The old Hokage cleared his throat making the brothers embarrass a bit and got up just as Sarutobi released the seal. Soon the door flew open with a loud bang.

"Ooops," the person behind the doors said embarrassed.

The boy, who wore a grey furred hoodie and black pants and had a dog riding on his head, was smacked by what Jason thought was a goddess in human form. She had wine red eyes and wavy black hair that almost reached the middle of her back. She had white wrapping around her curvy, sensual body covering what looked to be a mesh shirt with one long read sleeve and one short one.

As she reached the desk the Hokage sat she said, "Team eight reporting. We have RE-captured Tora, again."

The old man nodded before speaking, "Good, I would like you and your team to help this young man find his way around Konoha. He's looking to start up a business and I belive he would like some help."

Jason shakes himself out of it and looks to see three kids about Naruto's age. One of them wore a long neck coat that covered the bottom part of his face, sunglasses, and dark brown pants. The last one was a girl with dark blue hair, lavender eyes with no pupals, wearing a heavy cream colored coat with blue shorts that went a bit past her knees. All three of them had headbands like Naruto's with the guy's having them around their forehead and the girl having it around her neck.

"Well I wouldn't mind a bit of help with looking," Jason said, "I do need someplace to set up shop and find a home for me and Naruto to live in since we're going to be roommates."

"N-Naruto?" The girl asked before fainting.

Jason instanly was at the girl's side and lifted her up into his arms, "Looks like you have an admierer Naruto!" he said smirking.

"What do you mean?" Naurto ask confused making everyone there face fault with the exception of Jason who caught himself before he did.

"You mean you didn't notice the way she's acting?" Jason asked stumped.

"All I know is that she's a weird girl." Naruto said crossing his arms.

Jason just shook his head wondering if his little bro even had a brain, "Looks like I have more to teach you then I thought."

Jason was about to give the girl to Naruto when the girl's sensei pulled out a bottle of smelling salts. After she came back to the land of the living Jason had to ask something.

"Why don't you introduce your selves?"

The red eyed woman nodded before saying, "My name is Kurenai, This is Kiba and Akamaru," she pointed to the boy with the dog, "Shino," she pointed to shades, "And Hinata." She finally pointed to the shy girl.

"Nice to meet ya'll." he said tilting his cowboy hat to them, "So are we going to find a home for me and Naruto or what?" He finished with a smile that made the girls blush slightly at the southern charm Jason was emitting unknowingly.

Soon they were out the door and walking around Konoha. Jason was having a hard time finding a place to set up shop as well as a new home for him and Naruto. A few said that they didn't want Naruto around or bluntly called him a demon. Jason stopped a few of them that said that with a quick punch to the face or gut before they got that far.

"I'm starting to think that I may need to go to the slums to find a place." Jason said once as he walk the streets with Kurenai, her team, Naruto and Sakura.

"Gomen…" Naruto started but a glare from Jason stopped him.

"It's not your fault that mankind in general can easily influenced." Jason said surprising Kurenai with his deep wisdom.

"W-why are t-the villagers l-like that?" Hinata said with a stutter.

"It's for Naruto to say, not me." Jason quickly said before they walked off.

Team Eight looked at Naruto who, to their surprise, was extremely sad for a moment before the boy plastered a grin on his face. They looked at each other thinking, 'What has he been thru?' Even Kurenai, who never really cared one way or the other about Naruto, was thinking the same thing.

On the little tour/house hunting, they passed a large mansion like place that made Hinata a bit nervous. Before they got far Jason saw someone racing towards them and before anyone knew it, Jason grabbed the person and slammed them into the ground face first, holding an arm behind their back.

"Why were you going to attack us?" he said with venom in his voice making everyone still standing wince.

"I was told by the elders to keep that beast away from Hinata-sama." The man said with the same eyes as Hinata.

"Hinata-sama?" Jason asked.

"Hai," the rider heard behind him and turned his head to see an older man with yet again the same eyes as Hinata wearing cream colored robes , "She was suppose to be the heiress to the Hyuuga clan but she is too weak."

The man turned to Hinata with hard eyes and said, "Hinata, come here."

"H-Hai Otousan." Hinata said and was about to walk to him when Jason seemed too appeared in front of her.

"Gomen," Jason said with a smile, "But Hinata-chan and her team are showing me around. If you don't mind I need to find a place to set up shop so be a good Teme and go home."

That pissed off Hinata's father but only his eyes got hard, "Do you know who you are speaking to?"

"I don't know, and I don't give a flying rat fuck." Jason said his own eyes getting hard with the right one glowing slightly, "Even if I did know I still wouldn't care because you have to earn my respect. It's not freely given."

"Look like I need to teach you some manners." The man said as he got into a stance Jason was yet was not familiar with.

"I couldn't agree more ossan," Jason said before snapping his fingers.

"STANDBY!"

(Start playing Full Force from Kamen Rider Kabuto)

Naruto heard that voice again and knew that shit was about to hit the fan. The other that did not know what that meant watched in amazement as a huge red beetle came out of no where and was captured in Jason's right hand as he held it near his face.

"Henshin!" Jason said as he quickly snapped the beetle onto the belt that appeared around his waist.

"HENSHIN!" The Zector replied as armor seemingly appeared to grow from the belt and wrapped around his body.

This armor was different from any of the others he had seen, which was to be expected since he never used this rider armor before. The bulky armor was silver with red accents on the shoulders and chest. Silver cylindrical sections ran down his arms just like his Zabee armor with metal on his hands and fingers. His helmet was silver with hits of read and a large blue oval shaped visor over his eyes and a silver bit on the forehead of the visor the looked like a Rhino beetle's horn. Of coruse there were still metal on his shins and thighs like his other armors but they were silver instead of the other colors.

"Shall we get started," Jason asked as a pulse of air came from the armor as the visor glowed for just a bit.

**DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41**

"Well another rider battle's coming up and just after the last one too. If I'm making Jason a Gary Stu; please tell me so that I can change him enough to make him a regular person. Ideas and criticisum are welcomed but flames with not point to them will be used to create a new weapon for Jason after the Perfect Zector gets broken in two later on. Also here are the polls."

Poll 1: Should the Naruto gang gain the ability to summon Zectors when Jason's NOT using them?

Yes: 4

No: 0

Poll 2: Should Naruto and the other Demon Containers have the ability to create zectors from their demon's chakra?

All containers: 3

Naruto, Gaara, and Yugito: 1

Naruto only: 1

Gaara only: 0

Yugito only: 0

No way in hell: 0

"Looks like the Naruto gang will be able to use the zectors if the poll stay as they are and the demon containers will all be able to crate a zector but only if they have used one or been near one enough to know what it does. These polls will stay up for a couple of more chapters then the winners will be revealed. Vote soon!!!"


	7. Chapter 7

**The Accidental Rider**

**Chapter 7**

**Hiashi get's his due and new riders**

Everyone watching was shocked that ancient technology was in the hands of a civilian. Hiashi not caring for such, nonsense just snorted.

"I will show you the power of the Hyuuga Family Main Branch." He said still in his stance.

"I was once told this," Jason relied, "Confidence can be the key to everything, but too much will be the cause of your downfall."

(Play Frontline from Pillar)

Jason smoothly slid into a stance that was similar to his predecessor of the Kabuto armor Tendo, right hand pointing to the sky while the other was at his side. Everyone nearby waited as the two staired each other down. The Hokage was watching from his office thanks to his crystal ball with a few Jounin watching.

"Let's see what you are capable of Jason." Sarutobi sadi as he waited for them to start.

After a while Hiashi got tired of waiting and charged the inferior boy. When he got close he dodged to the side his speed not hindered by the weight of the armor. Everyone watched with dropped jaws and wide eyes as the rider made a fool out of the headman of the Hyuuga clan. Sure the teme got a few good shots in but since the armor was thick enough to disperse the chakra before it reached his body, it didn't matter.

Jason also got a few hits as well, and they hurt like hell. One punch missed and hit a tree that was behind the man. Everyone looking was surprised to see a huge chunk get taken out of it from the power in the punch before it fell to the ground. They seemed to dance around each other as fist and feet flew at each other. Jason ducked under one palm that was aimed at his head and threw one particularly hard punch into the man sending him flying into a tree. The headman growled low before he activated his families Kekkei Genkai, the Byakugan. He gasped in shock at what he saw.

"I can't see your Tenketsu!!!"

That shocked everyone, "How is that possible?" Hinata asked too shocked to stutter.

Jason smirked knowing what he meant but decided to play dumb, "I don't know what you are talking about but it's time I ended this."

He reached behind his back and pulled out the Kabuto Kunai Gun in its axe mode. He raced towards the Hyuuga and slashed at him but was surprised when the Ax was blocked by something.

"Hakkeshou: Kaiten!!!" The headman said as he spun like a top and forced his chakra outward forming a dome that sent Jason flying.

Cursing himself for forgetting the Kaiten he flipped a few times in the air and landed in a crouch making sure to keep his eye on Hiashi.

"Looks like I have to cast the gloves off." Jason said softly to himself as he stood up and placed his Kunai Gun back in its pocket.

"Hyuuga," He shouted to the man getting his attention. "No more games."

Hiashi didn't know what was going to happen and planned to stop it before what ever happens, happens. He raced towards the rider who unlocked the zectors horn. Electricity raced thru his armor as it began to losen to the point of falling off. Hiashi thought the fool was giving up and kept on racing towards him.

"Cast off!" Jason said as he pulled the horn towards the right side of his body the beetle body expanding from where the hinge of the horn was on, making the small screen on top of its abdomen into an oval shaped screen.

"DUCK!!!" Naruto and Sakrua shouted as they started kissing the ground.

"CAST OFF!" The zector echoed as the armor violently exploded off his body.

Hiashi was hit hard as he was sent flying backwards thanks to the flying armor. When he landed he saw the armor vanishing after they had landed on the ground like a desert mirage. They looked and were surprised by what they saw. Jason had slimmer armor under near the bulkier one. His chest armor was styled after a red beetle's abdomen with bits of silver under his arms; his shoulder pads were red and rounded and with bits of silver. A single horn hidden by the bulky armor folded up and onto his face splitting the visor in half as the helmet's color was changed from silver to crimson.

"CHANGE BEETLE!" The zector said as the visor flashed signaling the activation of the armor.

"So," Jason said as he reached behind his back and pulled out the Kunai Gun in its axe mode before reaching for where the blade of the axe met the handle and pulling hard to release a Kunai like blade hidden inside, "Where were we?"

Hiashi growled softly before racing towards the civilian with Jason charging at him at the same time. Soon they began their dance of death again. Hiashi was unprepared for Jason's new speed and agility since he had cast off the bulky armor. The rider used that to his advantage and got in a few more shots both with his fists and his kunai living some pretty good wounds. Hiashi just got angrier that a comminer could make him lose. That was not going to happen to him.

"Kaiten!!!" He shouted as he started to spin like a top.

"Not this time!!!" Jason shouted before, "CLOCK UP," Hitting a slap switch on the right side of his belt.

"CLOCK UP!"

For everyone, even the ones with doujutsu Jason disappeared in a flash of color. To the rider thought the whole world slowed down to a snail's pace. Jason smirked as he saw the beginnings of the Kaiten and knew it was time to attack. He spun backwards on his right foot delivering a left round house kick to Hiashi who was hit in the back and slowly sent flying to a tree.

At regular speeds everyone saw him getting hit by an unknown source before getting hit again in another direction. It kept on going for a few more minuets with Hiashi looking like a pin ball. Soon he slammed into a tree just as a mechanical voice called out.

"CLOCK OVER!"

Jason reappeared behind Hiashi with his back to him, "Your overconfidence was your undoing."

He reached fro his zector and pressed the top three buttons.

"ONE, TWO, THREE," The zector called out before Jason reset it back to it's normal form, his right pointer and middle finger resting on the horn.

Hiashi slowly got out of the tree and shook his dizziness off. He turned to see Jaosn standing with his back to him aloof. That pushed Hiashi past the point of pissed and way beyond pissed off. With a loud angry cry he changed Jason ready to kill the rider.

Jason smirked under his helmet and said, "Rider Kick," softly as he pulled back the horn on the zector.

"RIDER KICK," the zector called out as electricity seemed to gather at his belt and arced its way up his body.

It passed over his chest plate up the horn where it stayed there for a second. His visor glowed as the electricity raced back down his body and towards his right foot. As soon as it reached there he executed a roundhouse kick towards Hiashi just as the man reached him. The Hyuuga was sent spinning back as Jason finished spinning and landed in the same position Tendo uses after he executes a rider kick. His right foot in front of his left with his hands out to the side steadying him.

As soon as Hiashi fell down, there was an explosion where he landed that sent dust flying into the air. As the smoke from the explosion covered briefly him he pointed to the sky just like Tendo did after finishing a battle. When the fire died down seconds later Haishi was still alive but in dreamland.

(End Frontline)

Everyone was surprised to see the headman of the most powerful clan in Konoha taken down with ease. Off to the side another Hyuuga one year older then Hinata watched in surprised seeing someone he hated to his very core get humiliated by a comminer. Soon the other members of the Hyuuga house shook themselves out of their shock and gather up the headman racing towards the hospital.

Jason sighed as the Kabuto zector disengaged from the belt and flew off to recharge. Kurenai and her team were shocked at what they saw and were wondering what kid of person Jason was.

Jason went back to the team that was escorting him, Naruto, and Sakura saying, "Shall we get going?"

They only nodded dumbly before following the young adult. Back in the Hokage's office he was stunned to see Hiashi taken down by Jason. He figured that the zectors were powerful but not that powerful. Then he remembered what Jason said about the zector only multiplying what the user already has. If one of the other villages had gotten to him first who knows what could have happened.

Back with team seven they were shown to a sight they would have never expected from their most quietist teammate just after Hinata. Shino praising someone for making bugs "Cool".

"I can not believe the old world had things like this." Shino said in awe as the Drake and Zabee zectors floated around them.

"Well I was surprised my self to find them. They were originally used for creatures that could go as fast as I can in my rider armor." Jason said he watched the zectors flying around them.

Drake floated around them a few more times before landing on Hinata's head making the girl giggle a bit while Zabee landed on Sakura's shoulder. Jason knew that the two zecgtors had finally meet someone they could probably be partnered with and wished once again that he could make duplicates of the morphing devices.

After a while they saw that it was getting dark and Naruto decided to show Jason to his apartment since they were going to be roommates later. After they got to the apartment, they both heard someone rummaging around in there. Signaling Naruto to stay back he silently summoned the Drake zector and quietly henshin-ed into Kamen Rider Drake. He slowly went to the door and quickly kicked it in. He saw three Shinobi tearing the palce apart but stopped surprised by the armored figure.

Before any one of them could do anything Drake was all over them like white on rice. Soon they were knocked out and tied up with Jason keeping the dragonfly blaster leveled on them with Naruto gone to get the Hokage.

He heard someone racing towards the door and swung around just in time to see Sarutobi race into the room with a few ANBU behind him.

"Where's Naruto?" Jason asked as he lowered the gun but keeping his muscles tight just in case it was a trick.

"He is at my manshion. What happened?"

One of the Chunin woke up just then and started to yell, saying that he was giving the demon his due. Jason shot in between his legs just millimeters from his happy place.

"No one asked you." Jason said coldly as he kept an eye on the ANBU and his blaster trained on the Bakayaro.

The man's eyes went blank as he foamed at the mouth, "He may have rabies," Jason said off-handedly getting a snicker from the ANBU.

Sarutobi schooled his features and said, "Take these three traitors to Ibiki. He and Anko can have 'fun' with them."

The ANBU shivered slightly, with Jason barely holding back his own, as they gathered the Chunin and disappeared.

"Is this how you run your village old man?" Jason asked as the Drake disengaged from the grip and the armor fell away.

The old man sighed feeling his age, "I can create laws to keep the people off of Naruto but I can not governt their hearts."

"Who mainly starts these things up?" Jason asked thinking.

"The council, why?"

Jason smirked before saying, "I have an idea." He brought the old man close and both of them began to scheme.

**With Sakura**

At Sakura's family house, she had told her mother and father what had happened over at Wave, except the part where she learned about Naruto's secret and the reactions were not pretty. Her father was ranting and raving that Sasuke was not feeling good at the time and wanted her to get together with him. Her mother on the other hand, who use to be an ANBU under the Yondaime hokage, knocked him out with a frying pan and congradualted Sakura for growing up.

"I wish I was not dragging down my team." She said as she sits on her bed with her legs pulled up to her chest.

"What if I help you work towards that goal." She heard someone say and looked around.

"Over here."

Sakura looked towards where the voice was and saw the Zabee zector lying on her open window seal.

"Was that you?" she asked Zabee as she got on her knees staring at the metal wasp.

"You are very smart Haruno-san." Zabee said as he flew over to Sakura, who cupped her hands in front of her to let the wasp land there, "You are also wise too."

"Why do you say that?" Sakura asked, "I was not very wise when I was crushing on Sasuke-teme."

"May be so but you at least admitted it, that and you did not act liked he villagers when you found out about Naruto's secret." Zabee said making Sakura's eyes grow to the size of plates.

"YOU KNOW?!?!"

"Yes, Jason told me and my brother's about Naruto's secret after he found out. He has a few of us watching over the kid just in case the villagers try something."

"Oh," Sakrua said before thinking, "What can you do to help me?"

"First off," Zabee floated off of the girl's hand, "Keep your hands like that."

Soon he started to fly in a tight circle as a white orb slowly came into existence soon it was about three inches in diameter before Zabee stopped and let it fall into Sakura's hands. As soon as it landed the orb disintegrated to reveal a replica of the Zabee Brace except for the left wrist.

"That is an exact replica of my henshin device. You will need to train in it just like anything else but it will help you not be a burden to your team."

"Arigato," Sakura said before placing the brace on her bedside table and took the wasp into her arms hugging it lightly.

"You're welcome." Zabee said with a smile in his voice.

**DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41**

"Well that's that. As for those of you that have voted in the polls thanks for your input and I will be giving the rookies zectors and the Demon Containers will be able to create their own zectors from their tenets Youkai. I need some help with how the armors will look like. I'm thinking of having the Demon Zectors similar to the Hopper Zectors. That means no Masked Form; they go straight to Rider Form. Here were the results from the polls."

Poll 1: Should the Naruto gang gain the ability to summon Zectors when Jason's not using them?

Yes: 6 Winner

Poll 2: Should Naruto and the other Demon Containers have the ability to create zectors from their demon's chakra?

All containers: 5 Winner

"Some one also suggested that Gaara find the Hopper zector and use it. I might do that but at the moment does not seem like it will happen. If any of you have ideas for the Demon Container's Rider Armor I would love to hear them because I have no idea how they could look like."


	8. Chapter 8

**The Accidental Rider**

**Chapter 8**

**Rider the Extender and Battling the Weapon Mistress**

Jason sighed happily as he sat on his new (and I do mean new, the sells person tried to get him to buy a defective one but Jason knew better) office chair with his feet on his new oak desk. His entire office looked just like Dante's from Devil May cry series but one third wider. It was also two stories. The bottom one had an office in the front with a kitchen in the back with a wall separating the two and the only way to get back there with out going up the stairs to the second level over to another set of stairs down to the kitchen was the backdoor or the secret door that Jason installed after they moved in.

The second story had four bedrooms with two bathrooms, each bedroom was bigger then Naruto's old apartment which got Jason pissed as he remembered what the room looked like when a couple of Chunin tried to kill Naruto just before they moved the whiskered boy into the new apartment. Both boys got their own room that they could decorate with whatever they wanted. Jason went for a Kamen Rider type theme while Naruto went for a ninja type, but both of them had HD TVs and other stuff like that.

The whole building had seals on it that would keep anyone Jason nor Naruto didn't want in out with the exception of the front door. The seals on those doors could be turned on and off whenever Jason wanted. The front room which Jason modeled after Dante's with the exception for the demon trophies, the spiral staircase inside a closet, and a simple bathroom for the customers. He also added a few of his own touches like a couple of musical instruments along with the drum set, the jukebox could hold a Ipod (If Jason had his) and a thirty inch, flip down HD television in his ceiling that Jason had rigged to motors that would allow it to flip down automatically at the touch of a button that was placed inside the desk where the legs would go.

At the moment Jason was happy, yet bored. He opened his business a few days ago, after he put up a beautifully designed sign Hinata, Naruto and Sakura helped him make. The sign had his business name on it "GetBackers" written in a gothic style diagonally from left to right, with the Leaf symbol on the upper right and ANBU symbol in the lower left which was cleverly disguised as an extremely complex flame that made up the border. (Sarutobi had the building under ANBU protection, and Sarutobi was surprised that Jason was able to disguise it like he did)

"I am so bored." He said before he heard the sound of a zector appearing.

"If you're so bored," Kabuto Zector said as he appeared on Jason's shoulder, "Why not train with Naruto, Sakrua, and Hinata, or go out with your girlfriend Haku?"

"A few problems with that," Jason said blushing brightly, "One all four are with their teams either training or doing those damn D-rank missions. Two, Hinata can't train with us as much as we would like because she has to keep it secret from that bastard of a father of her's. AND HAKU'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND." 'Not yet anyway.' Jason thought blushing even brighter

Jason sighed getting his face back to its normal color before he said, "I wish the Kabuto Extender was here."

At that moment the door bell rang. Jason sat Kabuto on his desk and went thru both doors to meet face to face with a Courier-Nin.

"Package for Jason Kimball, de gozaru." He said.

"That's me."

"Sign here please; de gozaru."

After signing the invoice the Courier-Nin handed a strange tube that seemed to hold a scroll in it.

"Domo Arigato, and have a nice day; de gozaru."

With that the Courier-Nin disappeared.

"I wonder what's this is?" Jason asked himself as he went back to his desk.

"You won't know until you open it."

Shrugging, Jason pulled the plug on top of the tube to find a scroll like he figured. Opening it he found a letter to him along with a few seal items in there.

_Dear, Jason Kimball_

_Thank you for helping Naruto with all that you have done. He is vital for making sure that this world and others are safe and secure. The major enemies of that world will soon find a way for what would have happened at the end of Kamen Rider Kabuto to happen for their armies. It is up to you and the riders the Zectors choose to keep this world safe. Inside the scroll are a few things you will need as well as a few things you might want. Never give up and know that the fate of this world and others are on your shoulders._

_Signed_

_The Powers That Be_

Jason read thru the letter a few times and said, "No pressure then," sarcastically.

"As if you didn't have enough trouble with the Ninjas here already, Jason." Kabuto said from his shoulder.

"I wonder what's in here." Jason said as he opened the scroll the rest of the way.

He saw a few seals at the end of the scroll and decided to open it in privet he locked the doors in the front before activating the seals in them and going to the back but not before putting up a sign saying his shop were closed for the day. He went to the back where a shed where Jason secretly gathered tools for when he got the Kabuto Extender; which unfortunately was not a lot since they do not have vehicles anymore.

He unsealed the items in there and watched before his surprised eyes to see not only the Kabuto extender but also a few tool boxes filled with equipment to fix the extender, a bio-diesel purification system, and a few extra boxes which to Jason's delight held his laptop, CD's, a brand spanking new Xbox 360 and PS3, games included, his Ipod, and a few extra things which Jason didn't know.

"I know what those are." Kabuto Zector said as he sat on Jason's shoulder, "Those can be used to not only recharge us outside of out pockets but also reprogram us if you need to."

"That's great!!!" Jason shouted happily, "I was wanting to put a silent mode on you and your brothers since Ninjas will mostly use y'all."

Thanking the Powers That Be once again he created two Kage Bushin, one to take the laptop and electrical equipment into his room while the other arranged the new tools and Bio-diesel maker in the shed. He checked the bike out surprised too see that it took bio-diesel instead of regular gas. After checking the bike over a few times he grabbed a helmet that was in one of the boxes, put it on and got on his new ride.

'Glad I got this," Jason thought as he started up his bike, 'Wouldn't be much of a rider if I don't have a ride.'

Soon he got out of the shed and tore out into the streets like a bat out of hell happily startling many villagers. If you're wondering how Jason knew how to ride a bike, one of his friends had a few dirt bikes and they all learned how to rider them, thought Jason was more of a truck man then a biker. While that experience didn't make him a novice in riding motorbikes he wasn't a master to say the least.

Jason whooped happily as he tore thru the village startling many people that have tried to kill Naruto when Jason got here. He ripped thru a corner and saw Hinata's team walking his way. Smirking evilly under his helmet he used a near by wagon who's open back was tilted towards him as a ski jump to go over the Genin's heads and skidded to a stop behind them. As Hinata and Kurenai were trying to slow their speeding hearts with Kiba cursing at him and Shino also discreetly trying to slow his own heart, Jason put down the kick stand on his bike, turned said bike off and unclipped his helmet while pulling it off.

"Yo." He said just like Kakashi does with an unarming smile on his face.

"YO," Kiba shouted, "YOU DAMN NEAR GAVE US A HEART ATTACK AND ALL YOU SAY IS YO!!!"

"Well what else do you want me to say?" Jason said blinking in faux confusion.

This got Kiba steaming literally; I mean he actually had steam rising from his head because he was so pissed. Shino, deciding to stop a blood bath from occurring, pulled Kiba to the side as Hinata and Kurenai marched up to his with the older woman glaring and Hinata surprisingly doing so as well.

'I guess gaining the Drake Zector helped a lot.' Jason thought as he started sweating bullets.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Kurenai said with a huge amount of venom in her forced calm voice.

Jason gulped and wisely told the two girls why he was doing what he did. He also told them how he got the bike, leaving out the letter the PTB gave to him. To say the team of Shinobi was shocked was an understatement.

"I didn't know such things were still around," Shino said as he discreetly drooled behind his tall collar seeing that the bike looked like a bug.

"It was a surprise to me as well. I'm just glad the Kabuto Zector gave he some know how on how to ride this bike when I first transformed, even thought I didn't know it at the time." Jason said somewhat lying thru his teeth.

Kurenai nodded thankfully not catching the small fib, "I'm guessing you are looking for Naruto?"

A quick nod from Jason and Kurenai gave him some directions to the training field Naruto might be. The rider put on his helmet and tore off towards Naruto accidentally kicking up dust in Kiba's face. As he raced thru the town he remembered a song by Aqua Timez called Mr. Roodo Rannaa the DJ Mass Skate Sonic Remix version. He happily raced thru the streets to meet with his little brother and show off his bike.

**In a training ground near Naruto**

One of the Hyuuga's that saw the match meditated in a training ground near where Naruto's team usually met with his back to the tree. He wasn't really into it at the moment as he tried to think how a civilian defeated the man he hated.

"Are you okay Neji?" A girl said as he opened his eyes to see a girl with brown hair tied up in two buns making her look like a mouse or panda her brown eyes showing worry.

She wore a sleeveless pink Chinese style shirt with dark green pants of the same style with Shinobi sandals on her feet. She had her Hitai-ate wrapped around her forehead with two slightly large waist pouches on her belt.

"I am fine." He said simply as a creepy boy walked towards them.

"No you are not Neji-kun!!!" the creepy person said pointing a finger to the sky, "YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH HAVE DIMMED!!!"

The creepy boy had black hair cut into a bowl shape with wide caterpillar eye brows, huge bug like eyes, a mouth somewhat shaped like a beak. He wore a tacky green spandex and orange leg warmers. He also had bandages wrapped around his hands and forearms with his Hittai-ate wrapped around his waist like a belt.

Neji sighed before telling them what happened at his family plot. At the end Lee was speechless while Tenten…

"THAT IS SO COOL!!!" she was all hyper about the new weapon.

"I also heard that Hinata-sama may be getting a version of the metal bug that transformed that civilian." Neji said but before his teammates could say anything they heard a loud roar.

They looked to side just in time for them to see Jason come flying at them after the Kabuto Extender hit a jump. They were, to Jason, hidden behind a bush and did not see them in time to turn his bike away from the jump and flew over their heads. The young teens jumped out of the way as Jason landed then skidded to a stop. He pulled off his helmet and looked at the trio sheepishly.

"Sorry about that," he said turning off his bike, "I didn't see ya'll there."

Neji looked at Jason for a second before asking, "Are you the one who defeated Hiashi-sama?"

Jason thought for a bit before remembering what happened the first day he was here, "Yeah I defeated that bag of wind. Teach him to underestimate a Kamen Rider."

Before he knew it Tenten was in front of him with starry eyes, "YOU'RE THE ONE WITH THE METAL BUGS?!?! COULD YOU SHOW ME PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE?!?!" She asked like a fan girl who had just seen their favorite actor or some thing of the like.

Jason sweat dropped and placed his helmet on the bike's handle bars saying, "I guess I could show you one of the zectors."

Tenten squealed before pulling him off the bike and to the middle of the clearing, "SHOW ME, SHOW ME, SHOW ME!!!"

Jason thought for a bit before he snapped his finger, "got the perfect one."

(Heart of the Sword)

He reached into his coat and pulled out the Sasword Yaiba with his left hand holding the bottom part of the handle in a back hand grip. He snapped his fingers and they all heard a mechanical voice call out.

"**STANDBY**"

They all heard digging and looked around until Neji used his doujutsu to find the source of the sound.

"Look!!!" he said pointing to Jason's right.

They looked just in time for the Sasword zector, a large black and silver scorpion several times larger then a regular scorpion with a purple and orange tail tip. It shook the dirt off itself before scurrying towards Jason. It gave a mighty jump for such a small thing and the rider grabbed it with his right hand. He lifted his left hand to shoulder height with the tip of the Yaiba pointed down and the slot where the zector went to pointed at his audience.

"**HENSHIN!!!**" Jason shouted as he snapped the zector onto the sword with the front facing the blade.

The Zector repeated him as the front of the Yaiba before the blade part where the zector snapped onto briefly glowed orange as well as a small hidden green gem on top of the zector's head also glowed.

"**HENSHIN**"

Jason quickly swapped the sword into his right hand just as the hexagonal field began to cover his body. The armor he appeared in when he meet Team Seven now had extra silver and dark crimson armor to it along with four rows of orange cable running from what looked to be a reservoir over his heart up his right shoulder to a pack on his back.

Bellow the reservoir three cables came down from it and around the right side of his waist then connecting to the underside of the thin pack. Another set of four orange cables went from the pack on his back, up his left shoulder and connected to the chest armor that was also connected to the reservoir.

His helmet was not dark crimson, except for the scorpion tail, with larger silver mandibles on either side of his silver mouth guard instead of purple with silver tips, and a green oval visor with a smaller one bellow it and an orange circle on top, the mandibles also had an orange cord each streaming from the back of his head to a thin pack on his back.. There were also orange cords coming out of the scorpion claw shaped shoulder pads going down his arms and connected down his forearm.

His visor as well as the orange circle top of it and the one over the reservoir over his heart glowed signaling that the transformation was complete. This was Sasword's mask form.

"Is one of you a sword user?" he asked as he set the dull part of the Katana like sword on his shoulder armor not touching the cables, "I'm not very good with a sword and I want to spar to get better."

"I AM, I AM!!" Tenten shouted before pulling a scroll out of no where making, Jason think she somehow knew the weapon space technique, and opening it up before biting her thumb to draw blood and spreading it over of the scroll.

With a poof a Katana appeared above the scroll before Tenten grabbed it rolling up the scroll it came from with a flick of her wrist and placed it back before getting into her own stance.

"Someone referee us please." Jason asked flipping the sword into a back hand grip and brought his hand up to his left shoulder with the Yaiba level with the ground.

Lee and Neji went to the side of the clearing before Neji raised his left hand to the sky, "Begin!!!" he said bringing his hand down.

Both swordsmen, or swordsman and swordswoman charged at each other the blades ready to strike. Jason flipped his grip again slashing forward and Tenten easily blocked it and used a helm breaker on him. The rider used the extra armor on the back of his left palm to bat the katana to the side before slashing again at her.

This went on for a while making it look like something out of a Samurai X episode, just at a slower speed. Jason did not like being kept on the defense but since he was making himself stay with kenjutsu only there wasn't much he could do. Then some words began to appear on his visor coming from the zector on his sword.

"CAST OFF YOU IDIOT!!!" it read making Jason mentally smack himself.

'Duh,' Jason thought as he crossed sword with Tenten.

Reaching for his zector he pushed the scorpion's tail up against the main body making electricity ripple across his armor and thru his body. As soon as Neji saw his armor loosening he shouted out to his teammate.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE!!!" he shouted cursing for once.

Knowing that Neji never curses with out a very good reason she quickly jumped back as Jason held his sword in a saluting position.

"**CAST OFF!!!**" he shouted pushing a secret trigger at the top of the sword grip with a finger secretively.

"**CAST OFF**"

The loose bulky outer armor exploded violently off his body as the three Genin barely dodged out of the way. When they looked up Jason was in the same armor he met Naruto and his team with. His large emerald green eyes glowed along with three small jewels on his forehead signaling the armor was ready.

"**CHANGE SCORPION**"

After the zector spoke Jason twirled the Yaiba around his body like a certain red Gekiranger did when he first got his swords. Before Tenten could snap out of her shock Jason raced at her. She almost didn't block the sword heading for her head with Jason's new speed without the bulky outer armor.

Soon she got back into the rhythm unlike Hiashi and then it was more like Samurai X then in the beginning. Soon they began to gain a bigger audience as Shinobi of all levels around Konoha heard about the fight between the up and coming weapons mistress and the so called Kamen rider, even Naruto's team and the only known swordsman, Hayate Gekko was there as well.

Hayate and Tenten both saw holes in Jason's skills but only Tenten knew that there were a lot less holes in the beginning. She could only guess that he was slowly learning how to properly use a sword as they were fighting. How, she did not know but she did know that she was going to spar with him again if she could help it.

Soon they crossed swords again both panting from exhaustion, "You know what?" Jason asked holding Tenten back.

"What?"

The swordsman pushed back before they started circling each other, "We're both tired and I would still like to show my otouto my bike. How about one last charge for all the marbles, eh Tenten?"

Tenten smirked saying, "Sounds good to me it is getting late."

They stopped circling and just stood where they were slowly getting into their personally stances. They stood as still as statues while every one looked one, not a one breather. Tenten summoned a sheath from somewhere and sheathed her katana into it while Jason gripped the Sasword Yaiba with two hands. The left holding the bottom of the handle while the right ripped the scorpion tail for some reason.

A light wind picked up and tugged a single leaf from its branch. It floated thru the air before it started to slowly descend between the two warriors. Both the fighters and the spectators knew somehow that when the leaf hits the ground. A winner would be decided just seconds later.

Everyone waited with baited breath as the leaf slowly, almost teasingly, floated to the ground. The millisecond it landed both swordsmen charged at each other. Jason pulled back the scorpions tail into the first position.

"**RIDER SLASH!!!**" He shouted before pushing the tail along the body yet again.

"**RIDER SLASH**"

If you blinked you would have missed them clashing. And only the higher level Chunin and Jounin could see what happened. Everyone else only saw flashes of light. Soon they were behind each other with there back's turned.

Jason was standing with his legs spread shoulder width, his right in front of his left, holding his sword out in front of him. The blade was pointed to the side, his head slightly bowed.

Tenten on the other hand is in a slashing stance. Her right hand held her katana in front of her own legs spread just like Jason's. Her sheath was held in her left hand to her side, tilted a bit signaling she went for a speed attack using her sheath to up her sword's speed.

Everyone waited with baited breath as the warriors stood as still as the ancient statues of Greece. Under his helmet Jason smirked a bit.

"Checkmate." He said before he twisted the edged of the sword down, strange purple fluid dripping from the blade with little bolts of electricity arcing thru it.

As soon as he turned the blade Tenten's own sword from the hilt to the tips broke apart into pieces. The places where they were cut bubbled with intense heat as the purple fluid ate away at it. It got so hot that Tenten even had to drop the handle as it was slowly eaten away.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!?!" She cried out as everyone rushed to see what happened and gained saucer like eyes.

"That," Jason started as he flicked his sword to get the remaining fluid off his blade before resting it on his shoulder, "Was this armor's finisher, Rider Slash. The blade is covered with a super charges, super potent acid/venom combination that kills the target in seconds, even if it's only a scratch."

Everyone shivered when he said that. Being killed by that would be a horrible and gruesome ending. Not something anyone wanted to go up against. Jason pulled the zector off the Yaiba and set it on his shoulder as the armor fell away in little hexagonal pieces and absorbed into the Yaiba. Jason saw Naruto as shouted out to him.

"HEY NARUTO!!!"

Tenten stiffened as she heard that and turned to Naruto as he was called out to his adoptive older brother, "Whiskers?" she asked gaining Naruto attention.

He turned to Tenten and his eyes went wide, "Panda-chan?"

**DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41**

"There we go another chapter up and done. I know I'm bad for leaving you hanging but I swear you will find out about the nickname next chapter. Also I have created a forum that deals with all my stories I have up. If you have any extra ideas, reviews, or just want to say how bad my fic is, you can post them there. No posts, except for bashers of Yuri and Yaoi, will be deleted. The deletion of Yuri/Yaoi bashing is because I respect people's decisions and while I will never read nor write a Yaoi story, I will not have any bashers in my house."


End file.
